Dans tes pensées
by Radton
Summary: Un cours de potion, une potion ratée et Harry parvient à entendre toutes les pensées les plus intimes des élèves de Poudlard. Bénédiction ou malédiction ? Que cache Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, à l'insu de tous ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling, vous savez l'auteur blonde qui écrit des livres extraordinaires.

**Genre:**Romance/Humour.

**Rating:**T ou M, je ne sais pas encore.

**Note d'auteur:** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ca sera un HP/DM avec un RL/SR sous-entendu, par contre je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitre qu'elle contiendra. Si tout se passe bien je pourrai publier le second chapitre dans une semaine. Bonne lecture.

**Dans tes pensées.**

**Prologue.**

Il se trouvait dans un champ de coquelicots, sous le doux soleil d'août...

_- Harry..._

Une légère brise lui balayait les cheveux. Au loin il aperçut une fine silhouette courir vers lui au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose.

_- Harry !_

La silhouette se rapprocha, doucement, mais il n'était pas assez près pour voir son visage, tout était flou, il avait dû égarer ses lunettes dans l'herbe. Il se mit à courir et après quelques mètres il put enfin voir le mystérieux inconnu.  
>Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux à la couleur d'argent, une peau blafarde, un corps fin et svelte. Non ce n'était pas possible...<p>

- Malefoy ? Mais..., commença-t-il.

Malefoy posa son index sur sa bouche et lui fit un sourire. Puis il s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses joues, pencha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux. Le baiser était imminent. Harry ferma à son tour les yeux et...

- HARRY ! DEBOUT !

Un gros BOUM! se fit entendre dans le dortoir vide. Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, regardant autour de lui et ne vit rien à part une tête rousse penchée au-dessus de lui.

- R...Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Excuse mec mais tu te réveillais pas et on a cours de potion dans dix minutes...Encore désolé, répondit son meilleur ami en essayant de retenir un fou rire.

- Ron, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te... Attends deux minutes ! On a cours de potion dans dix minutes ? S'écria-t-il, horrifié.

- Dans neuf minutes et trente secondes, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh par Merlin ! hurla Harry.

Il fila aussitôt dans la salle de bain, ne laissant pas le temps au roux de répondre.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut un Harry entièrement habillé, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude -si c'est possible- qui se dirigea vers les cachots, lieu où se déroulaient les affreux cours de potions. Une fois devant _la_ porte, il se tourna vers Ron qui avait considérablement blêmi. Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment.

- Aller Ron ! Un peu de courage ! On est à Griffondor. Et puis on en a que pour deux heures..._  
><em>

_Malheureusement__,_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

- Que pour deux heures ? Fit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Mais Harry, on parle bien du même cours de potion ? Avec le professeur Rogue ? ON PARLE DE ROGUE, HARRY !

Harry souffla pour se donner du courage et il frappa trois coups timides.

- Entrez ! ordonna une voix froide de l'autre côté de la porte.

D'une main tremblante, Harry ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens, tiens, susurra le professeur Rogue. Monsieur Potter ainsi que Monsieur Weasley daignent nous honorer de leur présence. C'est bien trop d'honneur. Cinquante points en moins pour griffondor...A tous les deux !

Les deux griffondors s'avancèrent d'un pas rapide vers leur table, sous le regard enragé des griffondors envers Rogue et les ricanements des serpentards, avec qui ils avaient la plupart des cours en commun.

- Où étiez-vous passé ? Chuchota Hermione, qui était leur partenaire de table.

- On te racontera, dit Ron.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur Weasley ? Non seulement vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard mais vous vous autorisez également à discuter. Quinze points en moins pour griffondor !

"Ça va pas être une journée facile" pensa Harry

Vingt minutes plus tard tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur potion, Rogue les ayant chargé de fabriquer un philtre d'amour, pourtant trop simple à son goût pour des septième année. Mais que pouvait-on attendre de ces cornichons sans cervelle ? Oh bien sûr, Granger était douée, mais même sous la torture il ne l'avouerait pas, sa réputation en prendrait un coup -un sacré même. Il porta son regard sur la salle, observant d'un œil scrutateur les élèves et, plus particulièrement, le garçon à la cicatrice. Un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres.

De son côté, Harry rêvassait, un coude sur la table et sa tête dans sa main droite, tout en mélangeant rêveusement la potion - Hermione et Ron étaient en train de découper les différents ingrédients. Il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Il avait accepté son attirance pour son ennemi depuis longtemps, même si ça a avait pris du temps, et seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant.

Tout cela avait commencé par une énième dispute avec le blond, dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Après les insultes habituelles, ils en étaient venu aux mains et s'étaient vite retrouvés au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre pour prendre l'avantage, enchaînant les coups de poing. Pour finir ce fut Malefoy qui avait pris l'avantage et s'était retrouvait assit à califourchon sur un Harry terrorisé par son corps qui commençait déjà à régir face au poids qu'exerçait le bassin du blond sur son aine. Cependant Malefoy ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et s'était relevé, reprenant sa route en émettant un rire méprisant.  
>" Vraiment pathétique Potter. Même pas capable de se battre à mains nues et de remporter la victoire" avait-il dit. Harry avait alors fermé les yeux.<p>

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Le professeur Rogue était debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard brillant d'une lueur malveillante.

- Mais que vois-je ? dit-il d'une voix qui aurait pu faire fondre un igloo. Monsieur Potter entrain de rêvasser. Pour cela il faudrait, à ma connaissance, posséder un cerveau. Et je doute fortement que ce soit votre cas, Monsieur Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler la fureur qui l'envahissait.

- Et où en êtes-vous donc dans la réalisation de cette potion, Monsieur Potter ? reprit Rogue.

- Monsieur, nous avons...commença Hermione, en levant la main, mais elle fut interrompue par Rogue.

- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, il me semble, dit-il de sa voix méprisante, ne lâchant pas Harry du regard. Ce dernier affronta les yeux de son professeur, sans fléchir, l'insultant mentalement pour ne pas se lever et lui dire sa façon de penser

- Alors Monsieur Potter, j'attends votre réponse ! Très bien, ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme du griffondor, je me vois obligé de vous faire changer de place et de vous faire refaire cette potion, seul.

- Bien, professeur.

Il se leva, emporta ses affaires et alla s'installer au fond de la classe où un chaudron et des ingrédients l'attendaient déjà.

-Ah oui, reprit le professeur Rogue son sourire sadique revenant sur ses lèvres. Monsieur Potter nous fera le plaisir de boire, devant nous, la potion qu'il aura réalisé. Maintenant retournez à vos chaudrons, ordonna-t-il.

Il fallut une demi-heure à Harry pour finir sa potion et il espérait ne pas l'avoir trop raté. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau où il posa, un peu brutalement, la fiole contenant sa potion. Rogue leva un sourcil, simulant de la perplexité.

- Monsieur Potter aurait donc réussi à finir une potion une fois dans sa vie ? Me voilà impressionné, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Harry resta stoïque malgré le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- Il me semble que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure de boire la potion, Monsieur Potter.

- Bien, professeur.

Il prit le flacon, tremblant. S'était-il trompé dans les dosages ? Tomberait-il malade ? Pire, mourrait-il ?  
>Malgré le tremblement de ses mains il réussit à ouvrir le flacon sous le regard de la classe entière, les griffondors retenant leur souffle, les serpentards jubilant. Il avala la potion d'un coup sous l'oeil attentif de Rogue.<br>Une douleur sourde lui vrilla les tempes, sa vision se troubla, il s'accrocha au bureau -ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Il le vit froncer les sourcils puis se lever précipitamment lorsqu'il vacilla en arrière. Il n'entendait plus rien, la pièce tournait. Il vit Pansy Parkinson ouvrir la bouche dans un cri qu'il n'entendit pas, tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de lui.

Puis ce fut les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! J'espère ça vous a plu. A bientôt !<strong>

**Radton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, tout à J.K Rowling.**

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec, non pas deux mais…TROIS CHAPITRES ! Trois chapitres que je publierais ces jours-çi. Hé oui, je voulais me faire pardonner de mon retard. Vos reviews m'ont toutes fait plaisir ! Bon j'arrête de parler et…bonne lecture !

**ATTENTION ! L'histoire se passe durant la septième année d'Harry, Voldemort est mort et Dumbledore est toujours vivant.**

_Les paroles entre * * et en italique sont les pensées._

**Dans tes pensées - Chapitre 2**

.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une douleur aigüe lui vrillant les tempes. Il essaya de se lever mais il y renonça bien vite et c'est avec un gémissement de douleur qu'il se recoucha. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option que de rester là à attendre que quelqu'un vienne, il décida d'analyser les lieux. D'épais rideaux blancs bordaient les deux côtés du lit dans lequel il était couché, le plafond et les murs étaient blancs également. Il devait se trouver à l'infirmerie... Ou au paradis, au choix. Mais y avait-il des lits au paradis ? Peut-être que la chose moelleuse qu'il sentait sous lui était un nuage ? Une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Étrangement cette situation le ramena au dernier cour de potion. Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir de la potion qu'il avait bue. Par un miracle qu'il ne comprenait pas il n'était pas mort, il ne se sentait même pas mal, il n'avait pas de nausées ni de vertiges, il allait même mieux - omis ce fichu mal de tête, bien évidemment. La même voix reparla. Il enfila ses lunettes, qu'il trouva sur la table de chevet à sa droite, et tenta encore une fois de s'assoir; la douleur était encore présente mais fût moins forte. Une fois assit, il regarda à droite puis à gauche ne voyant personne à qui pourrait appartenir cette voix, la seule personne présente dans la pièce était une serdaigle de troisième année, allongée dans le lit face au sien et qui était trop amochée pour pouvoir parler. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole mais il savait qu'elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe quidditch de serdaigle et, au vu de son visage boursoufflé, elle avait dû se prendre un cognard lors de son entraînement.

_* Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, lui ? *_

Harry sursauta. Quelqu'un avait parlé, il en était sûr. Mais qui ? Il regarda encore une fois des deux côtés, histoire d'être sûr. Non, toujours personne. Il commença à paniquer. Il n'était pas fou. Non. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que cette potion l'avait rendu complètement timbré. Peut-être était-il à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le service psychiatrique ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Ca ne _pouvait_ pas être ça !

*_Il est bizarre, ce type. Il doit être vachement atteint*_

Il se tourna vers la serdaigle qui le regardait avec perplexité. Non, ça ne pouvait pas...

- Monsieur Potter ! Vous voilà enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau rempli de différentes pilules dans les mains.

Elle s'approcha du lit et tira les lourds rideaux, les coupant du reste de l'infirmerie.

- Madame Pomfresh... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Monsieur Potter, comme vous le savez sûrement, vous vous êtes évanouis juste après avoir avalé votre potion, commença-t-elle tout en préparant une potion d'un bleu éclatant. Tenez. Buvez ça, ça apaisera votre mal de crâne pendant qulques temps. Donc, comme je vous le disez, après votre évanouissement, le professeur Rogue vous a fait léviter jusqu'ici.

Harry acquiesa silencieusement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- J'ai bien une idée de la potion que vous avez ingurgité, Potter, mais nous ne sommes, le professeur Dumbledore, Severus et moi, pas vraiment sûrs. C'est une potion assez complexe à réaliser et vu votre niveau très...bas, si je puis dire, en potion, il serait étonnant que vous l'ayez réussie.

Malgré lui, Harry fut vexé. Bien sûr qu'il était nul en potion, tout le monde le savait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour toujours le lui rappeler ! Et puis ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Rogue le détestait et faisait tout pour le rabaisser au maximum, d'ailleurs il le lui rendait bien. Tout le monde, à Poudlard, était au courant de la haine mutuelle qu'ils éprouvaien l'un envers l'autre et personne n'était assez fou pour s'opposer entre eux losqu'une nouvelle attaque verbale se préparait. Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua le regard inquiet de Pomfresh posé sur lui.

*_Merlin, cette potion devait êt^re plus que râtée. Il faut lui trouver un rémède au plus vide, il à l'air complétement fou*_

- Je ne suis pas fou ! cria-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Je... Enfin, je veux dire...

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'avait osé élever la voix sur un adulte de Poudlard - à part Rogue, bien sûr.

- J'écoute, potter, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Je suis désolé, madame, c'est juste que tout le monde me croit fou et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pomfresh le coupa.

- Tout le monde ? Comment ça "tout le monde" ? Il n'y a personne ici, à part vous, mademoiselle Blusbury (*sùrement la serdaigle* pensa Harry) et moi.

Une inquiétude non feinte se dessinait sur son visage.

- Vous venez juste de le dire !

- Mais, je n'ai pas parlé, Potter.

Un éclair de compréhension apparu sur son visage, elle écarta violemment les rideaux et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son bureau, en lançant à haute voix:

- Il faut que je parle à Severus.

Harry était, à présent, complétement paniqué. Que se passait-il d'aussi grave pour que Pomfresh perde son calme légendaire en si peu de temps ? Ne tenant plus en place, et voulant en savoir plus, il se leva, non sans tituber, et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Il la trouva à genoux, la tête dans la cheminée, parlant à Rogue.

- C'est urgent, Sevrus. Il faut qye vous veniez... Immédiatement !

Elle se releva et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry.

- Monsieur Potter ! Retournez vous coucher, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais, madame...

- TOUT DE SUITE, POTTER !

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir et c'est avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage qu'il s'executa. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Severus Rogue particulièrement énervé d'avoir été interrompu pendant son cours qui déboula dans l'infirmerie.

- Madame pomfresh, j'espère pour vous que la raison pour lequel je suis ici en ce moment au lieu d'être dans ma salle de classe est... Satisfaisante, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse particulièrement effrayante.

- Je peux vous assure que ma raison est plus que satisfaisante, Severus, répondit-t-elle, pas le moins du monde effrayée. Oh ! Pas la peine de faire votre regard froids, Severus ! Je ne suis pas une de vos élèves !

Harry pouffa à la dernière remarque de Pomfresh et attira, par la même occasion, l'attention de Rogue sur lui qui, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'infirmerie, sembla prendre conscience de sa présence.

- Tiens, tiens, monsieur Potter. Comme on se retrouve, dit-il, son rictus de nouveau présent sur ses lèvres.

*_Toujours les cheveux emmêlés. Ne les coiffes-t-il donc jamais ?*_

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda, un peu brusquement, Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Devant l'air perplexe de son professeur de potion, Harry s'obligea à continuer.

- Pour votre information, j'essaye de me coiffer mais cette tignasse refuse de tenir en place !

Severus ouvrit démesurément les yeux et sa bouche forma un "O" parfait. Cependant, il dût se rendre compte de son état car il reprit contenance - du moins, il essaya, son visage, d'habitude inexpressif, était toujours marqué par la surprise. Il se tourna vers Pomfresh et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit son professeur de potions à court de mots.

- Et oui, Severus, je vois que vous venez de comprendre la situation, dit Pomfresh. Je crois que notre hypothèse est fondée.

- Je... C'est impossible, voyons ! Cette potion est extrêmement complexe à fabriquer. Comment monsieur Potter aurait pu la réussir ?

- Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre, il faut prévenir Albus !

- Bien, je vais aller le chercher et vous, occupez-vous de Potter.

- Severus ! Je suis infirmière, je vous rappelle ! Je sais encore comment je dois procéder, s'indigna-t-elle.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la pièce à toute allure. Pomfresh se tourna vers Harry.

- Bien, Potter. A nous deux. Comment faire ? Laissez-moi réflèchir quelques instants, dit-elle pensivement.

- Madame ? Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends rien du tout !

- Plus tard, Potter, lorsque que le professeur Dumbledore sera là. Maintenant, je vais penser à une phrase et vous, vous me direz ce que vous avez entendu. Compris ?

- Heu... Oui, répondit Harry, bien qu'il ne voyait pas à quoi cela aurait pu servir. Il se demanda même comment Pomfresh voulait qu'il lui dise la phrase qu'elle avait pensé. Etait-elle folle ? Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées, lui !

- Bien. Concentrez-vous.

Un long blanc s'installa, on entendait plus que les "tic tac" de l'horloge.

- Alors, Potter ? Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ?

- Non, madame. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que..., commença-t-il.

- Recommencez Potter !

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'entendait toujours rien...

_*Une sourie verte, qui courait dans l'herbe. Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs...*_

La comptine s'arrêta soudainement.

- Et cette fois ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je... Vous connaissez les comptines moldues ? demanda-t-il avec ébahissement.

Une lueur de rouge aparrue sur les joues de l'infirmière qui se mit à bredouiller.

- Ce... Enfin, je... Bon, oui d'accord. Je les connais. Mais assez bavarder. Répètez ce que vous entendez, potter.

*_Poudlard est le meilleur collège de sorcellerie*_

- Poudlard est le meilleur collère de sorcellerie, répèta-t-il.

- Oh doux Merlin ! Alors c'est vrai. Vous avez réussi la potion ! Nom d'un véracrasse, comme c'est étonnant !

A ce même moment, Rogue et Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Oh, Albus ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Pomfresh.

- Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi tout, dit calmement Dumbledore, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

- Monsieur, nous avons un problème, un énorme problème. Notre..., elle déglutissa, notre hypothèse se révèle être exacte.

- Pouvons-nous en être sùrs ?

- Douteriez-vous de mes capcités, Severus ? Bien sûr que nous pouvons en être sûrs !

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si tu entends la phrase à laquelle je pense.

_*Je raffole des bonbons au citron*_

- Ou... Oui, monsieur.

Dumbledore acquiesa.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas, monsieur. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry, ce que je vais te dire va probablement te surprendre et te choquer. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que tu es retser dans le coma pendant un jour. Ensuite... Te souviens-tu de ton dernier cours de potion ? Bien. Nous tous ici présent avions déjà une petite idée sur la potion que tu as fabriquer, au vu des symptômes, mais maintenant, nous en sommes sûrs. Harry, sans le vouloir, tu as fabriqué une potion nommée _cogitarum_. Cette potion permet à celui qui l'avale d'entendre les pensées des autres.

Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose, même n'importe quoi, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- Je... Non, vous devais faire erreur ! C'est impossible !

Il se sentait complètement affolé, il avait des milliers de questions à poser.

- Et pourtant, Potter, c'est la vérité, intervint Rogue. Au lieu de mettre les poils de mygale, vous avez mis les écailles de dragon qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère derrière votre table. Bon sang, Potter ! Les écailles de dragon ajoutées à des mauvais dosages fabriquent cette potion, vous devriez le savoir ! Si seulement vous aviez écouté les cours de cinquième année, on en serait pas là ! Pourquoi avoir utiliser un ingrédient se trouvant sur une étagère ? TOUS les ingrédients qu'il fallait étaient sur votre table !

Il n'avait pas marquer de pause pendant sa tirade et il commençait à devenir tout rouge.

- Harry, reprit Dumbledore, Severus va essayer de te fabriquer un remède. Nous n'avons aucun traitement, malheuresement, alors ,en attendant l'antidote, tu devras vivre comme avant. Tu devras continuer à suivre les cours et à voir tes amis. je sais ça sera dur mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.

- Et la potion que je t'ai fais avaler tout à l'heure , contre le mal de crâne, ne sera pas efficace, continua Pomfresh. Nous sommes désolés.

- Maintenant, Harry, tu vas aller te reposer et demain tu pourras sortir. Tu as besoin de repos, continua Dumbledore.

- Bien, professeur.

Il ne se sentait pas la force de répliquer. Il se sentait vide, comme dans un cauchemar mais il allait se réveiller, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Qu'allait dire Ron et Hermione ? Il allait vivre l'enfer ! Il devait y avoir plus de cinq cents élèves à Poudlard ! Comment allait-il faire ? Tout ça était de la faute de Rogue ! Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit deux heures plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans tes pensées - chapitre 3.**

Ce fut de bonne heure, par un rayon de soleil, qu'Harry se réveilla. Il eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que Pomfresh écarta les rideaux qui bordaient son lit et s'approcha de lui.

- Bien dormi, Potter ? demanda-t-elle

- Hum... Pas trop, à vrai dire.

Sa voix était pâteuse et il eût du mal à la reconnaître.

- C'est normal après toutes les révélations d'hier. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, Severus travaille déjà sur l'antidote, l'ennui c'est que le temps pour la préparer et très long.

Elle avait vraiment l'air désolée. Harry, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait pensé, même espèré, que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais malheureusement tout ça était bel et bien réel. Pomfresh reprit:

- Potter, je vais vous donner une pilule que nous avons commandéed de Russie, exceptionnellement pour vour. Vous devrez en prendre une tous les jours, à heure régulière, c'est très important ! Cette pilule atténura les effets de la potion mais ne les effacera pas totalement. Vous me suivez, Potter ?

- Oui, madame.

Pour Harry, plus les minutes passaient, plus la dure vérité s'imposa dans son esprit; il pouvait entendre les pensées ! Devait-il se réjouir de pouvoir connaître tous les secrets cachés ou, au contraire, devait-il s'en plaindre ?

- Bien, Potter, il est temps de prendre votre pilule. En attendant l'antidote, vous viendrez, tous les jours, les pendre _ici._Les cours ne commencent que dans deux heures et le professeur Dumbledore à insister pour vous voir dès votre réveil.

Après avior prit sa pilule, Harry, accompagné de Pomfresh, se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois arrivés devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau, Pomfresh prononca le mot de passe ("Caramel mou") et il grimpèrent l'esclalier en colimaçon. Elle frappa trois coup secs et, après avoir entendu un audible "entrer", il entrèrent.

- Madame Pomfresh, Harry ! Bonjour ! s'exclama Albus, éternellement assit derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour Albus, je suis venue vous apporter Harry, comme vous me l'aviez demandé hier soir.

- Merci à vous, _Pommy_, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh, je vous en prie, arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule. Je ne suis guère une enfant, Albus.

- Veuillez m'excuser. L'habitude, sans doute.

Il fit une petit clin d'oeil à Harry que Pomfresh n'aperçut pas.

- Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie. J'ai laissé mes patients un peu trop seuls, dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte

- Au revoir, ma chère.

- Oui, oui, au revoir.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Monsieur ? Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, Harry, mais avant de commenncer, pourquoi ne pas t'assoir ? Tu prendras bien un bonbon au citron ? Ils sont délicieux, j'en raffole ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

- Non merci, monsieur.

- Vraiment ? Dommage. Bien, venons-en au sujet dont je voulais discuter avec toi. Comment s'est passé ton réveil ? As-tu ressenti des douleurs quelconques ?

- Non, je me sentais juste... Un peu perdu. Mais ça doit être normal, ajouta-t-il devant le fronçement de soucil de Dumbledore.

- Hum... Oui, certainement, dit pensivement le directeur.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire mais je t'autorise à m'en poser une autre.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas entendu les pensées de madame Pomfresh, ni les vôtres ?

- Harry, commença Albus avec un sourire, je dois te dire que tous les professeurs ont été mis au courant de ta situation et que nous nous efforçons à ne pas penser en ta présence.

- Oh. Je vous en remercie, professeur.

Dumbledore acquiesa et regarda sa montre où les chiffres étaient remplacés pas des planètes.

- Il est temps de descendre déjeuner. As-tu d'autre questions à me poser ?

- Monsieur, je... Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais est-ce que... Est ce que je pourrais avoir une chambre à part ?

- Par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié de t'en parler ! Ma mémoire commence à me jouer des tours, soupira-t-il. Harry, je suis heureux que tu ai pensé à me faire cette demande et c'est avec grand plaisir que je l'accepte. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà décidé de te donner une chambre, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Merci, monsieur. Puis-je vous demander autre chose ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre mes repas dans ma chambre ? Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à affronter la Grande Salle.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu les prennes avec les autres, répondit Albus.

- Je... Oui, je comprends.

Harry se sentait au bord du désespoir. Il allait bientôt affronter la Grande Salle alors qu'il ne s'y était même pas préparé.

- Mais, reprit le directueur, je t'autorise à les prendres, _dans un premier temps,_ dans ta chambre. Dobby se chargera de tout.

- Oh ! Merci, monsieur !

Harry se leva à toute vitesse mais Albus le rappela lorsqu'il faillit ouvrir la porte.

- Harry ! Il serait peut-être plus utile de savoir où se trouve ta chambre, non ?

- Ou... Oui, monsieur, je voulais juste éviter de croiser les autres dans les couloirs, dit-il, du rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Je vois. Ta chambre se trouve au quatrième étage, à droite après le tournant qui se trouve après l'escalier qui mène aux salles de sortilège.

- Bien, monsieur.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout retenu, mais il fallait qu'il trouve cette chambre au plus vite. Il sortit du bureau, se rendit aux salles de sortilège, monta l'escalier, tourna au tournant et vit...

- MALEFOY !

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Et si Malefoy avait entendu son cri ? Mais que faisait-il là d'abord ? Son coeur batta la chamade, il était tellement beau ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués sous une tonne de gel et quelques mèches tombaient gracieusement devant ses yeux, il portait une robe de sorcier et un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Harry se cacha derrière une armure et continua son observation. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Apparemment, il ne devait pas avoir entendu le cri d'Harry.

*_Où est-il encore passé, ce crétin ?*_

Harry sursauta. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec son nouveau don mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, ce fut que Malefoy attendait quelqu'un, juste à côté de sa porte - car il n'y en avait qu'une. Peut-être que c'était lui qu'il attendait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, personne n'était au courant du nouveau lieu où il allait dormir.

*_Deux jours. DEUX JOURS que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je vais devenir fou si ça continu !*_

Malgré lui, Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie perforer son coeur. Qui était cette personne que Malefoy n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours ? Une pensée s'imposa à son esprit. Il était resté un jour dans le coma et avait passé la journée d'hier à l'infirmerie, se pourrait-il que ce soit lui que Malefoy cherchait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Malefoy le haïssait. JAMAIS il n'éprouverait des _trucs_pour lui.

* _Stupide gryffondor*_

Quiconque, serait passé par là, aurait pu confondre Harry avec un poisson hors de l'eau, il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Alors, comme ça, Malefoy voulait voir un... Gryffondor ? Il devait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il se pinça - technique moldue- et essaya de retenir un cri de douleur, ça faisait vachement mal ! Malefoy devait en avoir assez d'attendre car il chouta dans un mur et se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Stupide gryffondor, répéta-t-il. Pourtant Severus m'avait certifié que le vieux fou allait le transferer ici !

Le cerveau d'Harry était mit en mode pause et ne semblait pas vouloir en changer.

- Si seulement il m'avait dit _pourquoi _! A quoi ça sert qu'il me dise qu'on donne une chambre à ce crétin s'il ne m'en dit pas les raisons ?

Malefoy ne semblait toujours pas se douter qu'il n'était plus seul et continua son monologue.

- Il le sait ! Il sait que je tiens à _lui_ ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il a avalé cette satanée potion ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Et si je faisais semblant d'avoir un mal de tête horrible ? Comme ça, je vais à l'infirmerie et je vois s'_il_ y est ou non. Excellente idée, Drago. Tu es un génie !

Harry s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Malefoy tenait à lui ! Il venait juste de le dire ! Son coeur s'emballa un peu plus. Une sensation de bonheur envahissa son corps et il se mit à sourire. Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur lorsque Malefoy passa devant lui.

- Tu es à moi, Potter.

Voila. J'espère que tout ça ne va pas trop vite pour vous. Depuis le début, j'avais prévu que Drago ressentirait déjà des... Choses (Comme dirait un certain Harry) pour notre gryffondor. A bientôt pour le chapit


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec le troisième chapitre des mésaventures de notre cher Harry. Je vous remercie de toutes vos review qui m'ont fait plaisir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées - chapitre 4.<strong>

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à Harry pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire ! Comment tout ça pourrait être vrai ? Malefoy et lui étaient ennemis avant même d'avoir mis un pied à Poudlard lors de leur première année. Depuis le début, ils se haïssaient, ils s'insultaient à la moindre occasion, se battaient dès qu'ils se voyaient. Alors comment Malefoy pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

* _Ne t'avance pas trop vite, Harry ! Tu as seulement entendu qu'il tenait à toi...*_

- Oh non, pas toi ! Ne peux-tu pas me laisser un peu tranquille, conscience de mes deux ?

_* Serais-tu énerver, petit 'Ry ?*_

- **TU **m'énerves, fit-il remarquer.

_* Je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas. Revenons au sujet, veux-tu ? Il a dit qu'il tenait à toi mais peut-être pas de la façon dont tu crois*_

Harry, qui commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre en marmonnant qu'il devenait complètement fou à se parler à lui-même, s'arrêta soudainement.

- Bon, tu as toute mon attention. Expliques-toi.

_* Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre vos disputes quotidiennes. Réfléchis un peu ! Depuis sept ans vos vies ne sont rythmées que par ça ! Tu imagines si tout s'arrêtait du jour au lendemain, si Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy n'étaient plus des ennemis ? Ca bouleverserait TOUT !*_

_-_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu as raison, après tout. C'est vrai quoi, qui pourrait penser que Malefoy éprouverait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Ou pire: pour moi ?

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour effacer ses sombres pensées, et se remit en marche vers sa chambre.

- De toute façon, s'il ressent des... Choses pour moi, ce n'est pas mon problème, je m'en fiche.

_* Tu es sûr ?*_

- Je... Je... Oh ! Et puis, tu m'énerves à la fin ! Laisse-moi !

_* Bien, bien, je m'en vais*_

Quand il arriva devant la porte il souffla un bon coup. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore , il se demanda comment il devait faire pour entrer, il n'avait pas eu de mot de passe et il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une serrure présente sous la poignée. Non, Dumbledore n'aurait quand même pas utilisé un moyen moldu ? Et puis, il n'avait pas eu de clé ! Il regarda à droite et à gauche, puis derrière lui, pour voir si un indice était présent mais il n'y avait rien. Il regarda au sol. Toujours rien. Au moment où il allait détourner le regard, il remarqua un trou minuscule dans le carrelage sous son pied droit. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de glisser son index dans l'ouverture mais cette dernière était trop étroite. Il essaya avec son auriculaire mais le résultat ne fût pas plus satisfaisant et il se coupa - le carrelage étant tranchant. Il grimaça et sortit sa baguette pour soigner sa coupure.

*_Les racines de chêne sont principalement utilisées pour... Pour... Oh non, j'ai encore oublié !*_

Harry ecarquilla les yeux et se retourna. C'était Neville ! Et il arrivait ! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la Grande salle avec les autres ? Il commença à s'inquiéter, il ne fallait pas que Neville le voie ! Il se recula, par instinct, jusqu'à se cogner au mur. Il sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il était fichu ! Il n'était pas prêt à voir quelqu'un aussi vite ! Pourtant, il se sentait ridicule puisqu'il devrait quand même assister aux cours.

*_... Sont principalement utilisées pour faire... Non, pour fabriquer une potion de... de...*_

Harry ferma les yeux - bien que cela ne servit à rien.

- Oh, bonjour Harry, s'exclama Neville.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'efforça de parler.

- Salut, Nev'.

Il espèrait paraître naturel et il lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Neville sembla prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait car il se mit à tourner sur lui-même à la recherche d'un élément qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'endroit où ils étaient. Harry remarqua que Neville lui avait parlé de façon banale, se contentant de le saluer comme s'il n'avait pas été absent durant deux jours.

- Tu as révisé pour le devoir de potion ? demanda Neville.

Harry se demanda même si Neville avait remarquer son absence. Il décida de faire comme-çi de rien n'était et répondit:

- Heu... non, fit-il.

- A vrai dire, moi j'ai appris mais... J'ai **encore **oublié, soupira Neville.

Harry acquiesa.

- Bon, je vais aller manger. Tu viens ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry.

Neville lui fit un signe de main et s'en alla, laissant Harry face à son problème de porte. Sa baguette glissa soudainement de sa poche. Il la regarda de longues minutes sans la voir puis se baissa à toute allure et l'attrapa.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser avant ? marmonna-t-il.

Il se soigna et pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le carrelage possédant l'ouverture.

- _Levus_, murmura-t-il.

Le carrelage se souleva et il aperçut une boîte dont il enleva le couvercle. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une petite clé en argent posée sur le fond. Il la prit, replaca le carrelage et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Il se dépêcha de mettre la clé dans la serrure, espérant échapper à une nouvelle confrontation mais ce fût peine perdue lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau bruit. Lentement, il se tourna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et tourna la clé, un petit "clic" ce fit entendre et il entra dans la pièce

Il avait imaginé une chambre banale, meublée d'un lit et de quelques armoires mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'était complétement trompé. Sa "chambre" n'avait, à première vue, rien d'une chambre, c'était, en vérité, un immense salon. Des canapés moelleux étaient placés devant une cheminée, où un feu crépitait, se trouvant sur le mur de gauche. D'immenses bibliothèques ornaient le mur droit, une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon occupait le mur face à la porte d'entrée. Deux portes étaient placées des deux côtés de la cheminée - sûrement la chambre et la salle de bain - et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette blanche qui semblait toute douce. Il se dirigea vers la porte à gauche de la cheminée et il y découvrit une chambre - ses affaires y avaient été déposées. Un immense lit à baldaquin occupait principalement la pièce, deux tables de chevet étaient placées des deux côtés du lit, une armoire occupait le mur de gauche. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru la chambre n'était pas dans les tons rouges mais dans les tons marron, ce qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. Il sortit et continua sa visite. La porte de l'autre côté de la cheminée s'avèra être, comme il l'avait prédit, une salle de bain. Elle comportait une douche et une baignoire, faites de marbre, un grand miroir, deux lavabos et des armoires en bois blanc. Tout dans cette pièce était luxueux et Harry s'amusa à faire couler l'eau de la baignoire qui changeait de couleur selon l'humour de l'utilisateur.

Quand il revint au salon il trouva Dobby entrain de poser un plateau de nourriture sur la table basse se trouvant devant les canapés. L'elfe poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'il s'aperçu de sa présence et alla entourer ses mollets de ses bras.

- Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! couina Dobby. Dobby est si honoré de servir le grand Harry Potter.

- Merci, Dobby, c'est très aimable mais... Peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles car Dobby prit ses grandes oreilles avec ses mains et se les tira.

- Vilain, vilain, vilain Dobby ! Dobby à offenser le grand Harry Potter, vilain Dobby !

Des larmes s'échappaient maintenant de ses gros yeux.

- Dobby, arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna Harry.

Quand l'elfe eut lâché ses oreilles, il continua.

- Tu ne dois pas te punir avec moi, jamais ! C'est clair ?

- Ou... Oui. Harry Potter, vous êtes tellement bon avec Dobby.

Et il recommença à pleurer. Il pleurait tellement que la moquette risquait de prendre l'eau et Harry n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il trouva soudainement une solution et couru dans sa chambre où il prit une vieille écharpe dans sa malle. Il revint ensuite au salon - Dobby pleurait toujours - et la lui tendit.

- Tiens, dit-il, cadeau.

Dobby cessa de sangloter et leva ses gros yeux mouillés vers lui.

- Oh ! Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit-il en reniflant.

- NON ! Ne pleure plus, Dobby !

Il avait dit ça en voyant le coin des lèvres de l'elfe qui recommençaient à trembler et il lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Tu peux y aller, Dobby. Merci pour le petit déjeuner, dit-il en souriant.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Et il disparu dans un "pouf" sonore. Un gargouillement bizarre venant de son ventre ramena Harry à la réalité et il porta son attention sur le plateau rempli de nourriture diverse. Il s'empara d'un croissant et se rendit dans sa chambre où il rangea ses affaires. Un réveil moldu posé sur une des tables de chevet indiqua que les cours commençaient dans une dizaine de minutes et c'est avec une appréhension qu'il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la classe du professeur Binns.

Il s'arrêta au dernier tournant menant à sa classe et souffla pour se donner du courage.

*_ Je me demande ce qu'on mangera à midi*_

Harry en était sûr, il venait d'entendre les pensées de ce gros balourd de Goyle. Ne pensait-il donc qu'à manger ?

_* Elle est tellement belle dans cette jupe*_

_*... Pour fabriquer une potion de... de... Oh non !*_

_* Ah ! Si seulement ce stupide chat ne m'avait pas suivi partout, je n'aurais pas hérité d'une colle avec Rusard !*_

Harry ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Les cours n'avaient même pas commencé qu'il avait déjà mal à la tête. Il prit son courage à deux mains - n'est pas griffondor qui veut - et souffla encore une fois. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle mais à peine eût-il mi un pied dans le couloir que deux furies lui sautèrent dessus.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? On a demandé à madame Pomfresh pour venir te voir mais elle interdisait les visites, dit Hermione avec indignation.

- Je..., commença-t-il mais il fût couper par Ron.

- On a eu une de ces peurs, vieux ! Alors, tu nous explique ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Binns les fit entrer dans la salle. Quand tout le monde fût assit, Harry remarqua que Malefoy n'était pas là. Il se retourna, regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de lui. Binns commença son long monologue sans prêter attention aux élèves - même Hermione préfèrait s'interesser à Harry plutôt qu'au cours.

- Hermione qui n'écoute pas le cours, c'est... Inhabituel, chuchota Ron.

- J'ai déjà appris ce passage il y a deux mois, Ron, et tu devrais en faire autant ! chuchota-t-elle en retour.

- Mais...'mione, pas la peine de te vexer.

- Je ne suis pas vexée, **Ronald**, dit-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

Harry ne suivait déjà plus la conversation. La plupart des élèves s'était endormi mais il restait quelques élèves perdus dans leurs pensées - à son plus grand déséspoir.

_* Quelle heure il est ? Encore une heure ? Je tiendrais jamais !*_

_*... que j'envois un hiboux à ma tante, que je range ma garde-robe, que je jette mes collants effilochés...*_

_*Je me demande si ça fait mal. Millicent m'a dit qu'on pouvait ressentir une douleur, la première fois*_

Harry tourna si vite la tête vers Pansy Parkinson qu'il entendit ses vertèbres craquées. Elle... Elle pensait à sa première fois alors qu'ils étaient en cours ! Il secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur Ron et Hermione mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain blondinet. Etait-il à l'infirmerie, comme il l'avait prévu ? Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, Harry se dépêcha de sortir et attendit Ron et Hermione au tournant du couloir - ils avaient deux heures de pause avant la prochaine heure de cours. Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et le rejoignirent.

- Harry ! Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

Alors il décida de tout leur raconter. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'ils ne le trahirait pas. Il leur parla de la potion, de ses effets, de la pilule, de l'antidote, de sa nouvelle chambre et des pensées de Malefoy. Quand il eût fini, ses deux meilleurs amis le regardait avec des yeux ronds et ce fut hermione qui se reprit en premier.

- Oh Harry ! Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement étonnant et troublant de savoir que tu peux entendre nos pensées.

- Je sais Hermione. Mais n'en parlez à personne, surtout !

- Mais, c'est mal ! C'est comme un... Un viol, répondit-elle avec un frisson.

- Hermione ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde se dise que le célèbre Harry Potter à encore un truc bizarre chez lui !

- Tu as raison, mec. Personne ne saura rien, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Hermione acquiesa et ajouta:

- Harry, pour Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes sur ses intentions, dit-elle.

- Hermione, c'est bon. Je sais bien qu'il me deteste et qu'il ne pourra jamais éprouver des sentiments pour moi.

- Mais Ha..., commença-t-elle.

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je ne suis pas en sucre, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas m'éffondrer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle.

- Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. On se voit plus tard.

Et il partit, sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répondre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous aller bien. Moi de mon côté c'est les examens donc j'essaye de trouver le temps, entre deux révisions, de vous poster des chapitres. **

**Au programme pour le chapitre 5 de Dans tes pensées: un petit-petit-petit rapprochement entre Harry et Drago ! Hé oui, on rentre dans le vif du sujet *yeux en coeur***

**Sinon, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées - Chapitre 5.<strong>

La journée se passa encore plus difficilement qu'Harry ne le pensait et c'est avec un mal de tête atroce qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait supporté les autres et leurs pensées - parfois dégoûtantes - toute la journée et il n'avait envie de rien si ce n'était de dormir. Il passa la porte d'un air las et traîna les pieds jusqu'à son lit où il s'écroula très peu gracieusement. Il retira ses chaussures d'un habile mouvement de pied, les envoyant dans un coin de la pièce, et se glissa sous la couette sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

_* Où est-il, bon sang ?*_

- Oh non, pas encore ! Gémit Harry en plaquant un oreiller sur sa tête.

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? Il voulait DORMIR ! Ce n'était tout de même pas trop demander après l'épuisante journée qu'il venait de passer !

Il tendit l'oreille. Plus rien. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était évident que personne ne rôdait autour de sa chambre vu que tout le monde était au dîner et il se sentit idiot. De plus, il ne savait même pas s'il lui était possible d'entendre à travers les murs. Probablement que non puisque, de toute la journée, il n'avait entendu que les pensées des personnes présentes dans la même pièce que lui.

Il entendit son ventre gargouiller mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier et il se réinstalla confortablement.

*_ C'est pas vrai ! Je le trouverais jamais !*_

Harry se releva à toute vitesse, enfila ses chaussures, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit dans le salon, plus fatigué pour un sou. Il venait d'entendre Malefoy ! Un grognement mécontent retentit derrière la porte et des pas s'éloignèrent. Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement et il sortit après s'être assuré que le serpentard n'était plus en vue. Il se couvrit de la cape et rattrapa le blond qui se dirigeait vers le hall. A son grand étonnement, Malefoy ne prit pas le chemin de la Grande salle mais passa les portes menant à l'immense jardin.

Une fine brise s'infiltra sous les vêtements d'Harry qui se mit à frissonner, attirant l'attention du blond qui se retourna vers lui.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils et regardant l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Ce dernier retenu son souffle de peur que le blond ne se doute de sa présence. Au bout d'un moment Malefoy secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Harry le suivit doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur une branche qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Le silence était confortable et quelques couples d'amoureux se promenaient sur la rive du lac rendue noire par la nuit. Il observa le garçon blond qui marchait devant lui. Contre toute attente, il portait des vêtements moldus. Un jean noir moulait superbement ses fesses, un débardeur de la même couleur laissait apercevoir son torse et une fine veste, noire également, volait gracieusement derrière lui lorsque le vent se faisait légèrement plus fort.

Soudainement, le blond prit un chemin se trouvant sur la gauche qui menait aux serres que le professeur Chourave utilisait pour ses cours. Qu'allait-il y faire à cette heure ci ?

Harry fronça les sourcils mais continua à suivre le blond, sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la serre, Malefoy jeta un regard derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et entra. Harry eût juste le temps de se glisser à sa suite avant que la porte ne se referme avec un petit grincement sinistre parfois présent dans les films d'horreur moldus.

La serre n'était pas éclairée et la seule lumière présente venait de la lune. L'ombre des pots de fleurs donnait un aspect peu rassurant à l'endroit et Harry se mit à espérer que Malefoy et lui, par la même occasion, puissent sortir assez rapidement - son courage légendaire s'était fait la malle. Il préféra rester collé à la porte et observa silencieusement le blond, aux cheveux possédants des reflets légèrement dorés, qui s'avançait entre deux rangées de fleurs sauvages. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant un bac rempli de petites fleurs, tirant du rouge au bordeaux, et respira l'odeur enivrante qui émanait de la plante.

- Tu sais, Potter, je viens souvent ici lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Harry sursauta. Malefoy eût un petit rire qui résonna faiblement dans la grande serre aux plafonds hauts.

- Tu peux retirer ta cape, elle ne te servira plus à grand-chose maintenant.

Harry s'exécuta mais la garda dans sa main droite, question de sécurité.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un exemple de discrétion. J'ai eu un petit doute lorsque nous sommes sortis.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis dans ce cas ?

Sa curiosité était de plus en plus forte tel qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à la contenir et le fait que Malefoy était toujours dos à lui n'arrangeait rien.

- Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu serais allé pour savoir où je me rendais et aussi parce que... parce que je ne t'ai pas aperçu ces derniers jours.

Était-ce de l'hésitation qu'il entendait dans sa voix ?

- Merlin. Malefoy s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ? dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Que vas-tu chercher, Potter ? Je voulais juste te trouver pour te rendre la vie impossible. Ça me manquait, ajouta-t-il avec un drôle de sourire tout en se retournant.

Harry fut estomaqué. La dernière fois où il avait vu ces yeux magnifiques lui paraissait tellement loin. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se rappela la "conversation" qu'il avait entretenue avec sa conscience. Elle avait donc raison, Malefoy cherchait juste à garder ses habitudes, il voulait continuait à pourrir sa vie à coup d'insulte et de coups de poing. Il essaya d'ignorer le couteau qui s'amusait à poignarder son coeur. Que devait-il répondre à la phrase du serpentard ? Et cette satanée conscience qui n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle. La traître. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

_* Et... Tu me manquais*_

Harry leva brutalement la tête, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir baissé, et ouvrit en grand les yeux. Malefoy s'était de nouveau retourné vers les fleurs et donnait l'impression de les observer intensément, cachant, par la même occasion, l'expression de son visage. Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire qu'il fit disparaître rapidement lorsque le blond se retourna vers lui.

- Alors Potter, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- A l'infirmerie, répondit Harry automatiquement, se surprenant de sa facilité à entretenir une conversation banale avec le blond.

- Oh, fut la seule réaction de Malefoy avant de se retourner encore une fois vers les fleurs.

Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas partir et laisser Malefoy seul mais sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Approche, Potter, dit-il sans se retourner.

Harry obéit et alla se poster aux côtés du blond.

- Tu vois, on appelle ces fleurs "Les fleurs du mal". Elles portent ce nom car, sous leurs airs de fleurs banales, elles peuvent provoquer la mort par un simple touché. Pas la mort rapide et brutale, non, mais la mort lente et naturelle. Certains disent que les derniers jours de ceux qui en sont victimes sont les plus heureux que personne n'ai jamais vécu. Étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il en fixant Harry de ses yeux d'argent.

Harry le fixa à son tour. Le silence les entourait et il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle où son monde se résumait au blond et aux yeux gris qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, et au risque de se jeter sur ces magnifiques lèvres, il reporta son attention sur les fleurs.

- Je... Je pense que ceux qui touchent cette fleur n'attendent plus rien de la vie et veulent finir leurs jours dans un bonheur immense, comme... Comme pour garder un magnifique souvenir de leur existence.

Le blond acquiesça et retourna à la contemplation des fleurs.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à écouter le silence apaisant et la seule chose qui lui resta à l'esprit, alors qu'il était de retour dans son lit, fut la lueur furtive de déception, présente dans le regard que lui avait jeté Malefoy lorsqu'il était reparti vers le château. Il se retourna encore et encore, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Trop de questions flottaient dans sa tête sans qu'aucun élément de réponse puisse les résoudre.

Malefoy allait-il redevenir la détestable personne qu'Harry avait toujours connue ? Allait-il faire comme ci cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Allait-il l'éviter, ou pire, l'ignorer ? Harry gémit de désespoir. Il allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir répondre à ces questions et c'est avec le visage rempli de larmes de frustration qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>

**Radton.**


	6. Chapter 7

** Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous poste le chapitre 6 avec un peu d'avance puisqu'il a été fini plus tôt que prévu et donc je n'avais aucune raison de mettre votre patience à rude épreuve ^^ Je vous remercie pour vos reviews encourageantes suite à ma "déprime" d'hier et c'est grâce à vous si ça va mieux aujourd'hui. Et puis demain encore un examen, ce qui ajoute du stress en plus (Qui as dit "on s'en fou" ? Hum...). **

** Suite à quelques reviews, je tiens à préciser encore une fois que j'écris pour le plaisir et que, comme tout auteur, j'aime voir mon travail récompensé, c'est tout. **

** Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, non l'abandon de ma fanfic' n'est pas encore au programme et je me ferais un plaisir de vous satisfaire (Qui as pensé "Ouuuuh la faillote ?) **

**J'arrête mon monologue et, comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dans tes pensées - Chapitr<span>e 6.  
><strong>

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry, le lendemain, quand il sortit de sa chambre et trouva Malefoy entrain de l'attendre dans le couloir.

_* Merlin, regardez-moi ses cheveux ! On dirait qu'il vient de se lever !*_

Harry sourit discrètement à la remarque mentale de Malefoy bien que celui-ci ne comprenne pas la cause de ce sourire.

- Mon pauvre Potter, plus ça avance, plus tu deviens complètement fou, soupira-t-il dramatiquement la tête d'un air désolé.

Harry eût un petit rire...

_* Si tu savais combien j'aime t'entendre rire, Harry*_

... qui mourut dans sa gorge.

Ce qui ne devait pas arriver arriva et Harry se mit à tousser violemment sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Hé, Potter ! Respire, tu deviens tout rouge, dit le blond précipitamment en donnant de grosses claques dans le dos de Celui-Qui-Allait-Mourir-Étranglé .

Une fois que la crise fut passée, Harry se massa la gorge et regarda son "sauveur" suspicieusement.

- As-tu des problèmes de santé, en ce moment, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en le regardant attentivement.

Le serpentard fut surpris et déstabilisé par sa question pour le moins étrange.

- Là, Potter, c'est moi qui me demande si c'est toi qui n'irais pas mal...

- Ah mais moi je vais parfaitement bien, répondit le brun en souriant.

*_ Tu as l'air tellement heureux. Si seulement je pouvais être la cause de ce bonheur*_

Il essaya de ne pas avoir de réaction et continua à parler comme ci de rien n'était.

- En fait, vois-tu, je me disais que si tu m'attendais dans ce couloir et que tu me parlais normalement, c'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais être malade ou quelque chose de ce genre...

Il adorait voir le regard du blond devenir de plus en plus confus et il avait du mal à retenir un sourire moqueur. Cependant il ne put contrôler la lueur malice qui apparut dans ses yeux et c'est ce qui fit que le blond comprit son manège.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, Potter, dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Oh, allez Malefoy, sois pas vieux jeu, répondit Harry en souriant encore sa plaisanterie. Au fait, pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?

- Je ne t'attendais pas !

- Ah oui ? demanda le griffondor en levant un sourcil faussement suspicieux. Alors, comment se fait-il que tu te trouvais justement devant ma porte de chambre au moment j'en sortais ?

Il eût un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit le visage du blond se décomposer.

- Je passais... Juste par là, répondit-il en déglutissant. Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, Potter, ajouta-t-il face au sourire narquois d'Harry.

- Oh, mais je ne me prends pas pour le centre du monde, Malefoy.

Il le contourna et s'engagea dans l'escalier menant à la salle de métamorphose du professeur Mcgonagall. Il jeta un regard en coin au blond qui venait de le rattraper et qui marchait à présent à ses côtés.

- Dis, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges plus à la Grande salle ? demanda-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Le blond s'arrêta à son tour et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va pas, Potter ?

- Si... Je... Enfin, je... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Malefoy ? Ça ne te regarde pas, nous ne sommes pas amis à ce que je sache.

Il regretta immédiatement car Malefoy eût un regard blessé mais recomposa son masque glacial d'indifférence.

- Tu as raison, Potter. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaye de me montrer sympa avec toi. Peut-être par pitié, qui sait ?

Il avait dit ça avec un regard méprisant qui blessa Harry plus que ses paroles et reprit son chemin sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre.

- Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis trop con, grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied au mur à sa droite, se faisant mal au petit orteil au passage.

Malefoy essayait de s'intéresser à lui et lui, comme un imbécile, il lui avait dit qu'ils n'était pas amis. Bon d'accord, c'était la vérité mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui rappeler ! Il se mit à marcher mécaniquement vers sa salle. Il fallait qu'il trouve Malefoy, il devait savoir pourquoi le blond était devenu... inquiétant ces derniers temps.

Il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'il passa devant une porte derrière laquelle une voix grave fredonnait.

- I'm singing in the rain ! Just singing in the rain !

Il eût un sourire. La salle de bain des préfets était certes immense et luxueuse mais pas insonorisée et ça, l'utilisateur devait l'avoir oublié car il continua à chanter d'une voix qui sonnait de plus en plus fausse. Le griffondor reprit sa route et alla rejoindre le groupe, composé de Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville et Seamus, qui attendait devant la porte encore fermée de la salle.

- Salut !

Il espérait que sa voix avait l'air enjouée.

- Salut Harry. Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu, répondit Dean. On a apprit que tu avais dû crécher à l'infirmerie et que Dumbledore t'avait donné une chambre pour toi tout seul, veinard. Mais on a pas su pourquoi, ajouta-il avec un air déçu.

- Dean, on avait dit qu'on en parlerait pas ! s'exclama Hermione en fusillant son ami du regard.

- C'est rien, intervint Harry avec un sourire. Je vous aime énormément mais c'est assez compliqué et personnel.

Il avait honte de mentir à ses amis mais il ne pouvais pas leur dire la vérité, déjà que Ron et Hermione était au courant. Heureusement qu'ils jouaient parfaitement bien le rôle des innocents qui ne savent rien.

- Hmm... Jolie vue.

Il se tourna vers Seamus qui matait très peu discrètement les fesses d'un poufsouffle rougissant. Tout ses anciens compagnons de dortoir étaient gays - sauf Ron qui avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à Hermione - et tout les griffondors étaient au courant de la liaison qui avait unit Seamus et Dean pendant de longs mois. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés d'un commun accord, préférant rester amis, mais l'étincelle de jalousie qui apparue dans les yeux de Dean montrait clairement qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour l'irlandais.

Le professeur Mcgonagall ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer en jetant un regard inquiet à Harry qui comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Le cours consistait à transformer une plume en un canard rose dansant et personne, pas même Hermione, n'y arriva. Quand le cours fût terminé, Minerva demanda à parler à Harry seuls à seuls.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter. Vous devez vous demander la raison pour laquelle je souhaite vous parler. Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle devant l'acquiescement de son élève. En temps que directrice de votre maison et membre du personnel enseignant de Poudlard, je me dois de veiller sur le bien-être de mes élèves. Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours, Potter ?

- J'ai eu de plus en plus mal à la tête, avoua-t-il en gigotant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Prenez-vous la pilule de madame Pomfresh ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je devais aller à l'infirmerie après votre cours, madame.

- Oh. Très bien, très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Il serait fâcheux d'énerver notre infirmière, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un clin l'oeil complice auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé. Un fois sortit, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il dût répondre aux questions que l'infirmière lui posait sur son état santé ("Comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce supportable ? As-tu des nausées ou de la fièvre ?") Bizarrement, il se sentait comme une femme enceinte qu'on protégerait contre tous les maux du monde. Après avoir rassuré Pomfresh sur son état et après avoir prit sa pilule, il put enfin sortir. Il avait maintenant cours de potion, pour son plus grand désespoir, et il marmonna toute sorte d'insulte contre les "professeurs de potions intolérants" tout en se rendant aux cachots. Son dernier cours était encore présent dans son esprit et il retint un frissonnement d'horreur et de dégoût en se rappelant _la _potion.

Il retrouva Hermione qui attendait devant la porte en observant Ron qui essayait de calmer la dispute qui éclatait entre Dean et Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-il à Hermione, de peur d'attirer l'attention des deux furies sur lui.

- Dean n'a pas adressé la parole à Seamus depuis le cours de métamorphose et Seamus l'a mal pris, chuchota-t-elle en retour. A mon avis, De...

Elle fût couper par un Dean de plus en plus énervé.

- Mais tu as vu comment tu lui as mater son cul à ce type ! hurla-t-il, se fichant des regards posés sur lui.

- Et alors ? On est plus ensemble aux dernières nouvelles ! hurla à son tour Seamus.

- Les gars, calmez-vous ! supplia Ron.

- Heureusement ! continua Dean sans se soucier du roux. Je ne voudrais certainement plus sortir avec un gars comme toi !

- Ça ne te dérangeait pas, pourtant, quand on baisait ! cria Seamus, hors de lui.

Il y eu des exclamations outrées dans le "public".

- Tu sais quoi, _Finnigan _? Tu me dégoûtes, dit Dean d'une voix remplie d'amertume.

Harry put apercevoir le beau visage de Dean ruisselant de larmes avant que ce dernier ne quitte précipitamment les cachots.

_* Ils étaient ensemble ?*_

_* Stupides griffondors à deux noises*_

_* Déjà qu'imaginer un griffondor nu me donne envie de gerber alors deux... Je crois que je me sens pas bien !*_

Harry fusilla du regard Blaise Zabini qui était posté à côté de Malefoy qui, lui-même, n'adressa pas un seul regard au survivant. Dix minutes plus tard, Rusard arriva et annonça que Rogue n'assumerait pas ses cours, provoquant les exclamations de joie des griffondors - sauf de Seamus qui pestait contre son ex - et les grognements déçus des serpentards. Harry vit Malefoy se diriger vers un couloir menant au deuxième étage, seul. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il laissa ses amis et suivit le blond qu'il rattrapa assez vite.

- Malefoy !

Le dénommé se retourna et grogna lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Il accéléra sa démarche dans l'espoir de lui échapper mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement du griffondor qui courut jusqu'à lui et le retourna, un peu brutalement.

- Potter, tu as intérêt à me lâcher, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Ecoute, Malefoy, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

Le blond le jugea du regard en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. Devant son silence, Harry continua:

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire que nous n'étions pas amis. Je... Enfin, on pourrait essayer de... De se connaître mieux, tu ne penses pas ? demanda-t-il en rougissant mais en soutenant le regard impassible du blond.

- Crois-tu pouvoir changer d'avis comme ça, Potter ? Je ne suis pas un jouet !

Harry baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

- Je me fiche que tu ne voulais pas, Potter ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, garde-les pour les imbéciles qui te tournent autour. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix !

Il se détacha et recommença à s'éloigner, seulement Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Malefoy ? cria-t-il dans le couloir désert.

Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement. Il fit demi-tour, poussa Harry contre un mur, plaqua ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry était trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir et c'est au bout d'un long moment qu'il répondit au baiser, furieusement, en essayant de suivre le rythme que le blond imposait. Malefoy colla son corps au sien, faisant rencontrer leurs bassins, et gémit dans sa bouche, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps. Ses jambes allaient le lâcher, il en était sûr.

Ce fut finalement le blond qui, à bout de souffle, cessa le baiser. Il resta collé à lui et approcha sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille où il mordilla le lobe et murmura sensuellement:

- C'est ça que je veux, Potter.

* * *

><p>Voilà :) Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir le publier prochainement.<p>

Radton.


	7. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde.

Quoi de neuf chez vous ? Oh, moi, trop rien. Je bosse à fond mes chapitres et j'essaye d'être moins...Sadique sur mes fins (ce qui n'est pas une chose facile, croyez-moi). Dans ce chapitre-ci on observe encore un rapprochement entre Harry et Drago et... Des surprises :D Mais, promis, pas de fin sadique pour aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur généreuse.

Comme toujours, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et je voudrais remercier **Jude Xue** pour ses corrections (que je dois effectuer).

Je voudrai également répondre à la review de **TheTalkingKeyboard.** Effectivement, la potion qu'a fabriquée Harry est très complexe à réaliser. Non seulement il s'est trompé d'ingrédient, mais il s'est également trompé dans les dosages et sans doute dans l'ordre d'ajout des ingrédients. C'est court, mais j'espère t'avoir éclairé sur ce point.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées - Chapitre 7.<strong>

Malefoy le fixa de ses yeux anthracite. Une lueur d'espoir mêlée de crainte y brillait et Harry eût soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond eût un sourire sans joie et se recula légèrement.

- Alors, Potter ? Es-tu prêt à essayer d'être avec moi ?

Harry en eût le souffle coupé. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Malefoy venait de l'embrasser. Malefoy venait de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Ça allait vite, même trop vite. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, du moins pas vraiment. Oh bien sûr, il mourrait d'envie de sortir avec le serpentard, qu'importe ce que pouvaient en penser les autres, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. C'était trop de révélations d'un coup, il avait besoin de temps, de réfléchir.

- Je... Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord mieux se connaître, tu ne penses pas ?

- Potter, on se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans, c'est suffisant. Personne ne te connaît mieux que moi.

Son ton était exaspéré et c'est ce qui provoqua la réaction, un peu brutale, d'Harry.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Malefoy, répondit-il sèchement. Tout ce que tu connais de moi, c'est l'image du petit griffondor courageux que je renvoie. Tu ne sais ni mes goûts, ni mes préférences, ni mes habitudes.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il le poussa et quitta le couloir, les larmes aux yeux.

°o°o°o°o°

Harry souffla. Il s'était enfin décidé à prendre ses petits déjeuners dans la Grande salle, quitte à attraper un mal de tête en moins de 2 minutes chrono, et s'apprêtait à affronter son destin. Il entra et, déjà, des brides de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

*_ Hmmm...*_

_* Croissants ou petits pains ? Céréales ou porridge ?*_

_* Tous des crétins, ces gars*_

_* Une cuillère de chocolat, une brioche...*_

Il s'avança vers la table des griffondors et s'installa devant Dean qui mâchait machinalement un morceau de pain.

- Salut Dean.

Le brun dût se rendre compte de sa présence car il sursauta violemment en faisant tomber sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

- Ha, salut Harry.

Sa voix était morose et c'est ce qui inquiéta Harry. D'habitude, Dean était toujours d'humeur joyeuse mais là ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de vie, ils étaient vides.

- Ça s'est pas arrangé avec Seamus, hein.

Ce n'était pas une question et tous les deux connaissaient déjà la réponse.

- Ne me parle pas de ce crétin, s'il te plaît. Déjà que tout le monde me demande si je vais bien, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

_* Si seulement j'arrivais à l'oublier mais non, faut que mon subconscient me fasse rêver de lui !*_

Il regarda Dean d'un air peiné. Le brun en face de lui avait une expression totalement inexpressive qui était contradictoire à ses pensées et Harry ressentit de l'admiration pour son ami. Il le trouvait tellement courageux. Il supportait de voir Seamus dans les bras de différents amants - tous d'un soir- sans jamais rien dire et Harry ne pouvait que comprendre sa crise de jalousie de la veille. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui, il le savait car lui-même avait subi la même chose avec Malefoy, la seule différence était qu'ils n'avaient jamais étaient en couple.

Les habituels hiboux distributeurs de courrier entrèrent dans la Grande salle avec des ululements sonores. Un grand-duc se dirigea vers Harry qui, à sa grande surprise, reconnut le hiboux de Malefoy. Il détacha délicatement la lettre et remercia l'animal par un morceau de croissant. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond qui le regardait avec... appréhension et qui détourna rapidement les yeux, préférant se focaliser sur le bouledogue humain - autrement dit sur Pansy Parkinson - assit face à lui. Le griffondor ouvrit rapidement la lettre malgré le tremblement de ses mains et les battements fous et irréguliers de son coeur.

_Potter,_

_Il semblerait que tu te sois mépris à mon sujet. Loin de moi l'idée de te convaincre de la pureté de mes actes car, pour être clair, je te veux. Je te veux toi et ton stupide courage légendaire, je te veux avec tes qualités et tout tes putains de défauts qui font de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Je veux ton corps, je veux ton âme et je veux ton coeur. Je te veux entièrement et exclusivement. Peut-être suis-je un peu direct mais, sincèrement, je m'en fiche. Tu me connais, tu sais comment je fonctionne._

_Pour te répondre, tu te trompes, Potter, je sais tout de toi. Vois-tu, j'en sais plus que tout ces lèches-culs qui baisent le sol où tu marches, j'en sais plus que les moldus qui t'ont élevé, j'en sais plus que Dumbledore. Je sais prévoir tes réactions et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas._

_Est-ce que tes amis savent que ta couleur préférée est le beige et non le rouge ? Moi je le sais. Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu préfères nettement la marmelade à la confiture que Weasley te propose chaque matin et que tu acceptes à contre-coeur pour ne pas le blesser ? Moi je le sais. Est-ce qu'ils voient la lueur de malveillance qui abrite parfois ton regard émeraude, depuis la fin de la guerre ? Moi je la vois. Est-ce qu'ils voient le mouvement imperceptible de ton pied droit lorsque tu es stressé ? Encore une fois, moi je le vois._

_Ce ne sont que de simples exemples car je peux te citer tout ce que je sais de toi mais la liste serait trop longue. Tu vois, Potter, je te connais par coeur. Personne ne peut me battre car personne n'arrive à ma hauteur. Je sais que tu vas penser que la modestie et moi faisons deux mais j'expose juste des faits, peut-être narcissiques mais des faits quand même._

_Et toi, Potter, je te retourne la question. Que connais-tu de moi, à part cette image froide et hautaine que je donne aux gens ? Peux-tu dire qu'elle est ma couleur préférée ou quel est mon plat favori ? Alors, Potter ?_

_Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, que JE suis fais pour toi. Moi, prétentieux ? Je dirais plutôt réaliste. Vois la vérité en face et accepte __de me rencontrer ce soir dans la salle sur demande à onze heures._

_D.M_

Harry leva la tête vers Malefoy qui venait de quitter la Grande salle après lui avoir jeté un regard en coin. Comment savait-il ces choses-là sur lui alors que personne n'était au courant ? Même ses meilleurs amis !

- Harry ? Ça va pas ? demanda Dean.

- Hu ? Si, si, ça va, t'inquiète pas, répondit-il distraitement. J'ai oublié un livre dans ma chambre, on se voit plus tard.

Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons et s'y enferma à doubles tours. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et observa son reflet dans le miroir crasseux. Que devait-il en penser ? Devait-il y croire ? Devait-il se rentre au rendez-vous ? D'un côté il voulait savoir où tout cela pouvait mener mais d'un autre, la sûreté de Malefoy par rapport à un futur "eux" lui faisait peur. Il voulait un petit ami qui le considérerait comme un égal et pas comme un inférieur, il voulait quelqu'un de gentil et de prévenant et il n'était pas sûr que Malefoy soit ce genre-là. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, intérieurement, il savait qu'il irait à ce rendez-vous, il savait qu'il accepterait de sortir avec le blond s'il lui demandait en face à face et, même si leur histoire devait s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre, il prendrait tout ce qu'il y aurait à prendre.

Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Jamais, avec ses précédents petits amis, il n'avait était aussi énamouré et entiché. Il n'était pas du genre fleur bleue ni le genre de petit ami tremblant d'amour devant celui qui fait battre son coeur. Mais avec Malefoy c'était différent, d'ailleurs tout était différent avec lui.

Il se rinça le visage une dernière fois et sortit dans le parc. On était samedi, le léger soleil d'automne brillait et aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était prévue, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Il s'adossa à un arbre et donna un coup de pied aux feuilles mortes étalées au sol. Au loin, il aperçut la fine silhouette de Rogue qui se dirigeait à vive allure vers la forêt interdite. Qu'allait-il y faire un samedi matin alors qu'il devait être dans son bureau à corriger les copies de ses élèves ?

Harry se releva prestement et se mis à courir pour le rattraper. Il ralentit quand il fût quelques mètres derrière son professeur et l'aperçu au milieu d'une clairière faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Il se cacha derrière un chêne et vit Rogue se retourner vers lui.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Sev' ? questionna Rémus Lupin en apparaissant à l'opposé de la clairière.

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux. Depuis quand Rémus appelait-il Rogue par son prénom ? Rogue allait prendre la mouche à coup sûr ! Que faisaient-ils là d'abord ?

- Je pensais avoir été suivi, répondit le professeur de potions.

Rémus eût un grand sourire et s'approcha de Rogue d'une démarche féline. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds - l'autre homme étant un peu plus grand que lui - et déposa un doux baiser dans son coup, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'être paranoïaque, mon Amour, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Harry essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait mais son cerveau n'était plus en état de fonctionnement, bloquant sur la proximité des deux hommes se pensant seuls. Ils s'embrassaient. ILS.S'EMBRASSAIENT !

Effectivement, Rémus et Severus s'embrassaient avec fureur, comme des assoiffés, et leurs corps étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient ne faire plus qu'un. Pour Harry, même s'il était encore sous le choc, la vision des deux amants - car ils ne pouvaient que l'être- était la vision la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, Severus enlaçait la taille de Rémus et ce dernier avait noué ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser tranquilles et retourna dans le parc. Pourquoi Rémus et Severus s'étaient-ils donné rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite ? Et dire que le loup ne lui avait rien dit de sa relation ! Il trouverait un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau, foi de Potter.

°o°o°o°

La journée passa tellement vite qu'Harry en avait presque oublié le rendez-vous. Il se trouvait là, assis sur un canapé moelleux dans la salle commune de griffondor, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il devait être dans les alentours de onze heures moins le quart et il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la pièce.

- Harry, soupira Hermione. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu prennes une décision. Il est bientôt onze heures, tu sais.

Il n'avait pas voulu informer ses amis du rendez-vous mais Hermione avait trouvé la lettre qui était tombé de son livre d'_Art et Enchantements _et il s'était senti obliger de tout leur raconter.

- Je sais pas quoi faire, gémit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Mec, tu peux toujours voir ce qu'il veut. Ça n'engage à rien, le réconforta Ron en lui donnant une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule.

- Et si... Et si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et que je me jette sur lui ? Il va croire que je suis un obsédé !

- Oh Harry, Malefoy et toi êtes peut-être ennemis mais il sait très bien que tu n'es pas un obsédé, dit sa meilleure amie en souriant légèrement. Ron a raison, ça ne te coûte rien de savoir ce qu'il va te dire et peut-être qu'après ça tu sauras vraiment ce que toi, tu veux.

Elle n'avait pas tort, au fond. Il savait qu'après cette soirée il serait fixé sur les intentions du blond et sur ce que lui, voulait. Ils avaient raison, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'aller à ce stupide rendez-vous ? Malefoy voulait lui parler, pas coucher avec lui, juste lui parler comme des personnes civilisées. Et ça lui faisait bizarre. L'idée que le blond et lui puissent parler normalement lui paraissait étrange. Il se leva et se tourna vers ses amis avec une farouche détermination sur le visage.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais y aller et je verrais ensuite.

Il ne prit pas sa cape d'invisibilité et espéra que Rusard avait fini sa ronde. Il les remercia et se dirigea vers la Salle sur demande. Les battements de son coeur devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la salle et l'espace d'une seconde il eût envie de faire demi-tour avant de se gifler mentalement pour sa stupidité.

Où était passé le courageux griffondor qui bravait tous les dangers et affrontait toutes les situations ? Ses mains tremblaient, il se sentait tellement minable, tellement idiot de se comporter comme ça. Il se faisait l'effet d'une midinette toute fébrile allant à son premier rendez-vous galant. Il secoua la tête et pressa le pas, son courage ayant décidé de revenir en force. Il était un griffondor, par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas un petit rendez-vous qui allait lui faire peur.

Et pourtant une fois devant la salle, il dût s'arrêter un instant pour essayer de contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Son coeur faisait des bonds comme s'il cherchait à briser sa cage thoracique pour partir gambader dans le parc, ses mains se tordaient mutuellement et la sueur coulait le long de son dos.

Il fit trois allers-retours et poussa lentement la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Le décor représentait un salon confortable meublé de deux canapés posés l'un face à l'autre et d'une cheminée. C'était simple mais douillet et l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Malefoy était déjà là, assit sur un des canapés et l'attendait, manifestement, depuis quelque temps. Il se leva quand il l'aperçut et le détailla, fébrilement, des pieds à la tête. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi stressé.

- Tu es venu, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry acquiesça. Il aurait voulu dire que c'était grâce à ses amis mais il ne dit rien.

- Assieds-toi, reprit le blond et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il tremblait autant que lui. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Harry remarqua alors qu'un petit plateau était posé sur une table cachée par le canapé que Malefoy occupait et il acquiesça encore une fois. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il vit Malefoy gigoter sur place, mal à l'aise. Il prit le verre que le blond lui tendit - Whisky Pur Feu - et grimaça lorsque le liquide passa dans sa gorge, la brûlant au passage.

- Je... commença-t-il en toussant. Je suis désolé pour le retard.

Sa voix tremblait et il se haït pour ça. Il se détestait d'être si faible face à Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Harry.

Il se tendit. L'usage de son prénom lui était inhabituel et il remarqua que Malefoy attendait sa réaction avec appréhension. Son regard le troublait énormément alors il porta son regard sur son verre pour éviter ses yeux.

- Tu voulais me parler il me semble, dit-il en relevant les yeux.

Malefoy regardait ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde et Harry le trouva encore plus beau avec cet air de petit garçon timide.

- Oui, je... Enfin, je... J'avais préparé une sorte de discours mais il semblerait que j'en ai oublié la majeure partie, dit-il en relevant la tête avec un petit sourire dans une tentative de faire de l'humour.

*_ Elle est belle l'éloquence des Malefoy. Je suis pathétique"_

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

Il regarda, horrifié, le visage de Malefoy passer de l'appréhension à la surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Je... Je veux dire... Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ton discours va te revenir, répondit le brun en se félicitant mentalement de son mensonge.

- Oh. Ouais, si tu le dis.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, les mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. A ce rythme-là, ils n'arrangeraient rien et resteraient toujours au même point. Finalement Harry se leva et le blond posa sur lui un regard confus et interrogateur.

- Je crois que je vais partir, puisqu'on n'a rien à se dire, répondit le brun à sa question muette.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'une main agrippa son poignet droit. Il se retourna et plongea dans les yeux anthracite où brillait une forte lueur de détermination.

- Harry, restes... S'il te plaît, supplia le blond en serrant un peu plus sa poigne.

Le brun s'apprêta à répondre mais le blond posa un index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots alors laisse-moi te convaincre avec mes gestes.

Il se pencha lentement vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements, leurs lèvres étaient seulement collées l'une à l'autre et cela suffisait à lui faire perdre pied. Il ferma les yeux et accrocha ses bras autour du cou du blond pour ne pas se noyer sous les sensations. Le blond passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui soutirant un gémissement, et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue demandeuse. Malefoy plaqua son corps contre le sien et amena ses hanches dans les siennes, faisant rencontrer leurs érections, en gémissant. Leurs langues se caressaient, fouillaient la bouche de l'autre, les dents mordaient, les soupirs et les râles se mélangeaient.

Malefoy passa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son dos en de longs mouvements sensuels et excitants, le faisant soupirer. Le brun, lui, fit descendre ses mains sur les reins du blond, adorant le sentir frissonner. Il se sentait terriblement bien dans les bras de son "ennemi", il se sentait en sécurité et il n'allait pas résister à l'envie de le plaquer contre un mur si le blond continuait à gémir de cette façon-là.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, et Harry posa son front contre celui de l'autre garçon. Ses yeux habituellement froids étaient rendus noirs par le désir et ses lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir été trop mordues. Et là, il sut. Il sut qu'il aimait le blond plus que tout au monde et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit un océan d'amour présent dans les yeux de Drago. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur sa joue.

- J'espère t'avoir convaincu, souffla-t-il. J'aimerais vraiment continuer plus loin avec toi. Ce n'est pas que sexuel, Harry. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et j'ai besoin d'avoir une place dans la tienne et dans ton coeur, si c'est possible.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, plus lentement, pour lui prouver ses paroles. Quand ils se séparèrent encore une fois, Harry nicha son visage dans son cou et s'enivra de son odeur.

- Je veux te donner une place dans ma vie, Drago, murmura-t-il.

Le blond sourit et reprit ses lèvres avec passion et quand ils se séparèrent devant la chambre d'Harry, que Malefoy avait raccompagné, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Après un dernier baiser, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, des milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop mais bon. Je sais que la relation entre Harry et Drago avance rapidement mais depuis le début c'était prévu comme ça. Et puis vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a forcément anguille sous roche :D<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre: Harry commence à prendre plaisir à son nouveau don.

A bientôt ! Radton.


	8. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je sais, je suis soûlante avec mes notes d'auteur mais ceci est une **information extrêmement importante** !

Oui bon, quand même pas ^^ En fait, je voulais vous prévenir, pour ceux qui attendent la suite, que je ne sais pas quand pourra être publier le prochain chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Et oui, le virus de la page blanche m'a atteint et c'est très frustrant, comprenons-nous (a). Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive plus à former des phrases correctes, comme ci mon style d'écriture avait changé...Oui, donc je disais que je ne savais pas quand le suite sera publiée, malgré mes tentatives d'écriture (Tous les jours, sur mon lit, à poiroter comme une nunuche que l'inspiration me vienne).

Je suis également en pleine réflexion sur la question du: Y aura-t-il un lemon ? Hé bieeeeen... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, rassurez-vous, mais j'appréhende un peu la réaction de ma mère si elle apprend que sa fille (Qui, pour elle, est une véritable sainte) écrit des scènes d'amour passionné entre deux personnages (a). Ce qui me pousse à vous posez une question: Comment avez-vous géré votre premier lemon ? Je ne cherche pas un type précis de réponse, je voudrais juste que ceux qui le souhaite me disent leurs sentiments aux moment de l'écriture, ce qui les ont poussés à faire des lemon, ce qu'ils ont pensé de l'idée d'en écrire un, etc...

Ah oui, je voulais préciser suite à vos review, ma mère ne lit pas ma fic (Car, comme elle n'aime pas HP, elle préfère ne pas s'y intéresser) mais des amis à elle la lise et rapporte tout ce j'écris... Vive la surveillance :p

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir soûler. Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews et à bientôt :D

Radton.


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****:**Nothing is mine, everything is at JKR !

**Pairing****:** Harry/Drago donc homophobes, prudes, saint(e)s, etc... AU REVOIR :)

**Note****: /!\**Cette fanfic' contiendra un Lemon donc homophobes... (Voir "Pairing"), quittez cette page. Pour les restants, le lemon sera annoncé en début de chapitre.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre è_é Finalement, après avoir suivi vos conseils, l'inspiration m'est revenue ! YOUHOU ! Je vous dis pas tout ce que j'ai écrit en moins d'une heure (Mon poignet s'en rappelle encore, d'ailleurs). Il m'aura tout de même fallu attendre quelques jours pour pouvoir réécrire, d'habitude il me faut quelques heures... Enfin, bref, ne parlons plus de ma petite vie sans importance :) Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes, je dis bien toutes, fait plaisir :D Maintenant... PLACE AU CHAPITRE ! (Héhé ! Oui, bon...)

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées - chapitre 8.<strong>

Harry s'étira lentement, gardant les yeux fermés. Il avait rêvé de Malefoy et de lui s'embrassant fougueusement dans la salle sur demande et il voulait à tout prix prolonger la sensation des lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Depuis quand pouvait-on ressentir des choses dans les rêves ?

Tout lui revenait à présent ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait vraiment embrassé Malefoy ! Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec de gros yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis qui le regardaient curieusement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; il cria et tomba lourdement du lit, grimaçant face à la douleur.

- Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby est tellement désolé ! couina l'elfe en se précipitant vers la "victime".

Il l'aida à se relever et frotta quelques poussières imaginaires de son pantalon. Harry s'assit sur le lit, encore déboussolé de sa chute vertigineuse, cherchant à comprendre ce que lui voulait Dobby à une heure aussi matinale. Il regarda le réveil posé à côté de lui qui afficha dix heures et demie. Pas si matinale que ça, finalement.

- Dobby, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il ou plutôt grogna-t-il.

L'elfe hésita quelques instants et finit par parler.

- Harry Potter faisait des drôles de... de br... bruits, Monsieur, répondit-il en bégayant face à l'attention du brun porté sur lui. C'était un honneur de voir que le Grand Harry Potter l'écoutait avec attention ! Quand il raconterait ça aux autres...

- Quels bruits, Dobby ?

Il sentait que la réponse n'aillait pas, mais pas du tout, lui plaire.

- Et bien, Monsieur, Dobby a attendu des couinements. C'était très étrange, Monsieur. Vraiment très très étrange. C'était un mélange de "Oh oui... Encore ! Encore !... Merlin, oui !", imita l'elfe en rougissant.

Harry se mis lui aussi à rougir de gêne. Il avait été si bruyant ? Il déglutit péniblement et reporta son attention sur Dobby qui ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou non. Harry lui fit un signe encourageant de la main.

- Et Dobby s'est inquiété. Alors Dobby est entré dans la chambre et a vu Harry Potter essoufflé et tout rouge qui se tordait dans les couvertures. Alors Dobby a secoué Harry Potter pour le réveiller.

- Tu... Tu as bien fait, dit le brun en se raclant la gorge. Tu peux partir maintenant, merci.

L'elfe acquiesça et claqua ses doigts pour disparaître dans un "pouf" résonnant au milieu de la grande chambre. Resté seul, Harry se mis à réfléchir. Malefoy et lui s'étaient embrassés la veille et, de loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce fut la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Le blond avait tout d'abord paru gêné puis s'était montré entreprenant et particulièrement... bestial, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, lui dévorant la bouche comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il sourit au souvenir de leur état d'excitation et à la douceur du blond lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois devant sa chambre. Qui aurait cru que Malefoy cachait un côté fleur bleue ?

Il s'allongea en travers du lit, faisant battre ses pieds dans un rythme connu de lui seul contre le matelas. Comment devait-il se comporter avec le blond ? Il savait déjà qu'il ne devait pas lui sauter dessus comme un affamé au beau milieu de la Grande Salle - les autres se demanderaient quoi - bien qu'il en ait une envie folle. Et puis le blond pourrait le prendre mal. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que ça allait donner, leur _relation_, et il appréhendait le comportement du serpentard. Merlin, il n'arrivait même pas à l'appeler par son prénom !

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment surmonter six années de haine tenace ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient trop vite ?

Il était complètement indécis, ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait et il haïssait ça. Il se haïssait de changer de décision, de toujours douter. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment sortir avec le blond, il en était sûr. Au fur des années, sa haine s'était transformée progressivement en amour sincère et profond et, peu importe les conséquences, il voulait le montrer au blond, il voulait prendre le risque.

Il se leva, fier de sa résolution, et sortit dans le salon où il trouva un petit déjeuner spécialement préparé pour lui par Dobby, celui de la Grande Salle étant déjà terminé. Il se servit un bol de thé et s'empara de deux petits pains qu'il croqua à pleines dents. Une fois rassasié, il partit à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis qu'il trouva dans le parc, assis à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, profitant du doux soleil. Hermione lisait tranquillement un livre, assise entre les jambes de son petit ami qui caressait rêveusement ses cheveux.

_* Si tu savais comme je t'aime, 'mione*_

Harry eut un sourire tendre. Le couple était vraiment mignon, chacun complétait l'autre grâce à ses défauts et ses qualités et leurs gestes amoureux faisaient soupirer les filles. Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement bien trouvés et certains pensaient même qu'ils étaient des sortes d'âmes soeur. A l'approche de leur ami, ils relevèrent la tête, simultanément, et lui envoyèrent un sourire, pour Ron et une mine grincheuse, pour Hermione.

- Harry ! Alors, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avidement

Il s'assit et raconta. Il leur passa en détail tout ce qui c'était passé, n'oubliant aucun moment, décrivant toutes les sensations qui l'avaient traversé. A la fin de sa tirade, Ron siffla, admiratif ("T'as faits fort, vieux") et Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux ("Oh Harry ! Comme c'est romantique"). Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt la veille mais la referma lorsqu'il réalisa que si Rémus et Rogue s'étaient cachés, c'était pour que leur relation ne soit pas découverte. Il préféra entamer un autre sujet de conversation : les devoirs.

- Vous avez déjà commencé les trente-quatre centimètres de parchemin à rendre à Binns ?

Niveau sujet pourrit, il pouvait difficilement mieux faire. Ron fut surpris de sa question, depuis quand son pote s'inquiétait pour ses devoirs ?, mais Hermione arbora un air suffisant.

- Bien évidemment, je l'ai même déjà fini. Et toi ?

*_Merlin, j'ai oublié d'écrire que les gobelins coopéraient avec les Roumains !*_

- Je... Je viens de me souvenir que Lavande m'attend. A plus tard, dit-elle brusquement.

Et elle les planta là, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre. Ron la regarda sans aller avec surprise et se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle déteste Lavande ! dit-il avec inquiétude.

Harry haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, feintant de ne pas savoir. Il n'osait plus se moquer d'Hermione sur son obsession pour les bonnes notes depuis qu'elle avait refusé de lui prêter son devoir de sortilège.

- Viens, on rentre. Je commence à me les geler, dit-il en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. En effet, des nuages commençaient à obscurcir le ciel, rendant le parc lugubre.

La chaleur du hall leur donna une sensation de bien-être et ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre la salle commune de Griffondor lorsque Rogue fit son apparition derrière eux.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il en partant vers les cachots, faisant virevolter sa longue robe noire derrière lui.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna vers Ron.

- C'est bon vas-y, lui dit ce dernier. Je vais essayer de trouver 'mione.

- D'accord. A plus tard.

Il se lança à la poursuite de son professeur en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, à sa connaissance. Quoique, avec Rogue, même respirer ou marcher en claquant un peu trop fort ses pieds pouvait être une excuse suffisante pour retirer des points, surtout à Griffondor.

*_Je te jure, les gosses de nos jours...*_

Ils croisèrent un groupe de Serdaigle - quatre filles - qui gloussèrent au passage d'Harry.

_*Regardez-moi ses fesses !*_

_*Mmm... Épouse-moi, Harry, je suis celle qu'il te faut !*_

Le brun roula des yeux. Quand le laisserait-on enfin en paix ? IL N'ÉTAIT PAS INTÉRESSÉ ! La seule personne qu'il voulait était un blond particulièrement hautain qui avait, apparemment, décidé de l'éviter, à son plus grand désespoir. Et voilà qu'il se faisait l'effet d'un drogué en manque...

- Entrez, Potter.

Il s'exécuta, méfiant. Rogue s'assit face à lui et le regarda impassiblement, faisant monter la colère en lui. Cet homme avait le don de l'énerver, même s'il ne faisait que le regarder comme là, maintenant.

- Bien, Potter. Bien que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas, je me dois de vous demander comment vous allez.

- ...

- Alors ? Comment allez-vous, Potter ?

- Ah. Heu... Bien, je suppose.

- Vous supposez ?

*_Stupide Griffondor*_

_-_Hé ! Je vous entends, vous savez ! s'indigna Harry.

- Malheureusement, malheureusement, soupira Rogue en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec le pouce et l'index, en proie à une migraine. Ce griffondor allait le rendre fou ! Lui, Severus Rogue, professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, terreur des cachots, allait finir à Sainte Mangouste à cause d'un stupide Griffondor incapable de fabriquer un philtre d'amour.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

- Potter, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, car nous avons un problème concernant l'antidote. Il nous manque l'ingrédient de base : la fleur de Mysérope. Hélas cette fleur est extrêmement rare et un élève, *_pour ne pas dire un crétin_* de première année à casser le bocal qui contenait la dernière fleur de ma réserve.

- Je... Vous... Enfin, je... QUOI ? cria-t-il.

*_Quelle éloquence... Bravo, deux points pour Griffondor...*_

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je... Est-ce que je vais rester comme ça ? demanda Harry, horrifié.

- Bien sûr que non, Potter. Il nous faudra juste un peu plus de temps que prévu pour finir l'antidote.

Un bruit de cassure se fit entendre dans le couloir et Rogue se leva brusquement.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il. Vous pouvez disposer, Potter.

Et il sortit. Harry suivit son exemple et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le déjeuner devait déjà être servi. Il montait les marches menant au hall lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc quelques mètres devant lui. _Il_était de dos et ne devait pas l'avoir vu puisqu'il ne fuyait pas. Le brun se fit le plus discret possible, attrapa le blond par le bras et le plaqua dans la pénombre d'un mur. Une fois remis de son "enlèvement", Malefoy le repoussa fermement et croisa ses bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ? demanda-t-il de sa voix glacée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? murmura Harry pour ne pas attirer les gens vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Je ne t'évites pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'éviterais ?

Mais le brun en avait marre des questions, il voulait des réponses.

- A cause du baiser, peut-être ?

Le blond écarquilla démesurément les yeux puis, l'étonnement passé, les plissa jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent deux petites fentes.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Potter ? Quel baiser ?

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Malefoy avait l'air réellement étonné, comme si... Comme si, ce n'était pas lui qui était dans la salle sur demande, la veille. C'est pensée lui glaça le sang. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était Drago dans la salle sur demande, il n'en était pas possible autrement. Et puis, la lettre. La lettre où il lui avait prouvé qu'il le connaissait mieux que tous les autres. Il se détacha lentement du blond, qui était toujours dos au mur, et recula d'un pas, choqué. Il s'était trompé. Il s'était complètement planté et ça faisait mal, très mal. Il avait espéré que, peut-être, le blond pourrait éprouver des sentiments à son égard mais il avait eu tout faux. Malefoy resterait son ennemi à tout jamais. Son regard se fit plus dur et il regarda le blond avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

- Tu es complètement malade, le balafré, cracha le blond en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Harry s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, sanglotant, la tête dans ses bras. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, sur ce sol froid et humide, à pleurer ses faux espoirs et c'est dans cette position qu'Hermione le trouva en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- HARRY !

Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant.

- Harry. Harry. Chut, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, chuchota-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Her... Hermione, c'était... C'était pas lui, dit-il en fondant en larmes.

Sa meilleure amie le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication, elle avait comprit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire mais se jura de faire payer le traître qui avait fait subir ça à son petit frère.

- Harry, chut, ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ne pouvait que répéter inlassablement la même chose, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Une fois que les sanglots furent arrêtés, ils rejoignirent la salle commune de griffondor où tout le monde, sauf Seamus, les attendaient. Harry, aidé d'Hermione, leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer et Ron, comme Hermione, promit de faire payer le coupable.

- Laissez tomber, les gars, dit Harry en leur faisant un petit sourire. Ce crétin doit être un gamin qui a utilisé du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Malefoy.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'il a su pour le rendez-vous ? demanda Dean, tous ses amis étant maintenant informés.

- J'sais pas, répondit Harry. Il observa tour à tour ses amis regroupés autour de lui et leur fit un sourire sincère et ému. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous connaitre, vous êtes formidable, vraiment.

Il eut droit à un câlin collectif, attirant les regards incrédules des griffondors des autres années. Malheureusement, l'ambiance, qui était revenue à la bonne humeur, retomba d'un coup lorsque Seamus passa le portrait accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête, Terry Boot.

- Salut, les gens, dit Seamus avec un grand sourire. On a des... choses à faire, donc on va pas rester.

Dean se figea, son teint était devenu livide, et regarda le _couple _se diriger vers les dortoirs. Ron se tourna vers lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ça va aller, vieux ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Je vais pas m'en faire pour un crétin, dit Dean en faisant un sourire rayonnant qui réconforta ses amis.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à discuter et à rire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione informe qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir-extrêmement-important-qu'il-fallait-rendre-dans-trois-semaines et Harry et Ron avaient finalement décidé d'y aller avec elle pour commencer leur devoir de sortilège. Ils étaient arrivés au troisième étage lorsqu'ils croisèrent Malefoy et sa bande et Harry réussi, au prix de grands efforts, à retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, même pour l'insulter. Il ne voulait pas non plus le regarder, ça lui faisait trop de mal. Il s'apprêta à passer devant lui mais le serpentard se mit au travers de son chemin.

- Tiens, tiens. Potter. Comme on se retrouve, fit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Malheureusement, grogna le brun en essayant de le détourner mais, encore une fois, le blond se posta devant lui.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, le binoclard ?

- Lâche-le, Malefoy, où tu pourrais le regretter, avertis Ron.

- Ah oui ? Weasel qui me fait des... menaces ? Vous avez entendu ça les gars, Weasel fait des menaces.

Le groupe de serpentard ricana bêtement et Malefoy eût un rictus mauvais en voyant le roux bouillir de rage.

- C'est bon, Ron, laisse tomber. Malefoy vaut pas qu'on se mette en rogne pour lui, dit Harry en dépassant le blond.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Potter ? ricana le blond.

- Tu peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes, Malefoy ? A moins que _la fouine_ que tu es m'aime bien...

Il entendit Ron et Hermione pouffer mais il garda son attention sur le blond qui avait brusquement pâli. Le blond s'avança rapidement vers lui jusqu'à le frôler.

- Me cherche pas, Potter, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

- Tu as peur ? murmura le brun à son tour.

- Tu aimerais bien, hein.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, Malefoy.

Aucune personne présente ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. C'est pourquoi Blaise Zabini s'avança d'un pas et prit un air ennuyé.

- C'est pas tout, Drago, mais je crois qu'on va vous laisser.

Malefoy lui fit un signe de main, sans se détourner d'Harry, comme pour l'autoriser à partir et, bientôt, ils ne furent plus que quatre dans le couloir vide. Quelque chose dans le regard du blond empêchait Harry de s'en aller, il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à rester mais il ressentait le besoin de faire confiance au blond.

- Je vous rejoins, dit-il à ses amis. Partez sans moi.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Malgré sa réticence, Hermione suivit Ron hors du couloir.

- Nous voilà rien que tous les deux, _Harry._

- Allons, Malefoy, ne changeons pas nos habitudes. Je préfère nettement quand tu m'appelles par mon nom.

A son grand étonnement, le blond lui fit un sourire doux et posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue. Harry fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait le blond ? Il croyait qu'il allait tomber dans un quelconque piège ?

- Retire ta main, Malefoy, siffla-t-il, les évènements de l'après-midi étant encore ancrés dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi, _Harry_? Tu n'étais pas contre, hier soir si je me rappelle bien ? susurra le blond.

- Ce... Ce n'était pas toi ! dit le brun en se reculant.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le garçon en face de lui était-il le vrai Malefoy ou était-ce le crétin qui avait pris son apparence ?

- Quoi ? Mais, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as cru à mon manège de ce midi ?

Ses yeux étaient sincères, comme la veille et de la crainte y était mêlés. Le blond s'éloigna et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Donc, il n'y a pas de polynectar ni d'imposteur, marmonna Harry pour lui même.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond.

- Non, non. Rien.

- Bref. Je... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais trois Poufsouffle nous espionnaient. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser penser qu'il y avait eu un baiser entre nous, tu imagines les rumeurs ?

- Et alors ? C'est vrai, non ? Ecoute, Mal... Drago, je sais que c'est récent et je ne veux pas rendre ce qu'il y a entre nous officiel, du moins pas maintenant mais je veux juste que tu ne me refasses plus jamais ce coup-là.

Drago eut un sourire rayonnant et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je te promets. Pardonne-moi.

Et il l'embrassa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Au même moment dans un couloir du septième étage.**

Dean souffla. Il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser avec toutes ces tensions autour de lui. Et puis Seamus qui avait _encore_ramené un nouvel amant au dortoir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il allait craquer et faire une connerie, il le sentait. Il observa ses pieds qui foulaient le carrelage d'un pas presque aérien. Depuis tout petit, ses proches le comparaient à un ange, allez savoir pourquoi.

Il accéléra le pas, voulant en finir au plus vite. Ce soir, tout serait fini. Sa vie, sa souffrance, son amour. Tout. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Il manquerait à ses amis, il le savait, mais ils l'oublieraient assez vite, après tout ils étaient heureux, eux. Lui aussi il était heureux avant. _Avant._Comme tout ça paraît étrange, maintenant. Avant, il avait Seamus, son ange, son amour et maintenant il ne lui restait plus que des remords. Tout ça pour rien. Toutes ces années de combats pour faire changer le regard que Seamus portait sur lui, pour qu'il accepte enfin de le voir comme amant potentiel et non plus comme un simple meilleur ami. Et il avait réussi, au prix d'incroyables efforts.

Quand ils avaient rompu, il s'était dit que la douleur partirait et que seuls les souvenirs resteraient. Il pensait sincèrement que la plaie qui ornait son coeur allait se refermer mais il s'était trompé, sur tout la ligne. Plus de six mois après, la douleur était encore présente, plus forte et de voir Seamus avec tous ces types n'arrangeait rien. Mais il restait fort, du moins il essayait, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, pour donner l'impression d'aller bien alors que rien n'allait, sa vie était un désastre complet.

Il entendit des bruits de pas devant lui mais ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête. L'intrus n'avait qu'à changer de direction, il ne sentait pas d'humeur à faire des efforts. Il regardait encore ses pieds lorsqu'il fonça dans quelque chose, plus précisément dans quelqu'un et encore plus précisément dans celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois.

- Dean ?

Il releva la tête, contre sa volonté. Ses yeux bleus faisaient toujours battre autant son coeur et il s'y noya, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Il se sentait perdu, son monde se résumait à _lui_ et rien qu'à _lui._ Comment pourrait-il rester en vie tout en sachant que l'homme de sa vie dormait dans d'autres bras ?

- Dean, ça va ?

Non. Non, ne parle pas !

Sa voix lui réchauffa les entrailles, comme à chaque fois, comme dans leurs moments intimes, dans leurs _anciens _moments intimes. Son ange avança d'un pas, le faisant reculer d'un autre. Il ne voulait pas le toucher, il ne voulait pas sentir sa peau sous ses paumes car il serait définitivement perdu, à tout jamais.

- Dean, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il voudrait lui répondre mais il ne peut pas, les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge. Il voudrait se détourner mais il ne peut pas. Prisonnier comme dans un étau, comme au temps de leur relation où il se sentait prisonnier de son amour pour l'irlandais. Il avança d'un pas. Un autre pas. Encore un. Il le frôle, le faisant frissonner. Il chérirait le souvenir de son odeur, il chérirait le gout de sa peau, à jamais. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, le faisant sursauter.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Pas toi !

Il se dégagea, à regret. Son ange le regarda avec incrédulité, il ne comprend pas. Lui non plus ne comprend pas. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

- Dean ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, Seamus, tu ne comprends PAS !

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Dis-moi.

- Mon coeur ne bat plus lorsque tu n'es pas là et j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu ! Je hais tous tes amants parce qu'ils t'éloignent de moi et de savoir qu'ils touchent ta peau, me rend malade. Je suis fou. Fou de toi, fou de douleur, fou d'amour. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil lorsque je suis loin de tes bras. Tu me manques, Seam'. Ton odeur me manque, tes yeux me manquent, ton corps me manque. Même tes cheveux ébouriffés au matin me manquent.

Son ange eut un sourire à cette révélation, faisant battre son coeur encore plus rapidement, et des larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Il continua son énumération, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Seam', et je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi une minute de plus.

L'irlandais lui fit un sourire éclatant ne se préoccupant pas de ses joues mouillées et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Seamus ! cria Terry Boot.

Seamus se tourna, horrifié, vers Dean qui, le regard fixé sur le nouveau venu, avait brusquement pâli.

- Je te cherche depuis au moins deux heures. Où étais-tu passé ? dit le Serdaigle d'une voix séduisante en enlaçant la taille de Seamus.

Dean fronça les sourcils face au geste de Terry et croisa le regard de Seamus qui était remplis de crainte.

- Oh, salut Dean, je t'avais pas vu, reprit Boot en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'irlandais.

- Comme tu vois, je suis là, répondit le griffondor, sèchement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous laisser en _amoureux._

Il leur fit un sourire hypocrite et s'en alla, presque en courant voulant à tout prix mettre de la distance entre le couple et lui. Et dire qu'il venait d'ouvrir son coeur à Seamus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait au temps de leur relation. Il se sentait complètement idiot.

- Dean, attends !

Seamus avait apparemment laissé son pot de colle et s'était mis à sa poursuite. Le brun accéléra le pas.

- Attends-moi, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Ton nouveau petit copain t'a largué ? lança Dean en se retournant soudainement, faisant s'arrêter Seamus.

Ils se trouvaient à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Seamus était essoufflé à cause de sa course et Dean avait la respiration hachée sous le coup de la rage. L'irlandais s'avança prudemment d'un pas, ne lâchant pas le brun du regard.

- Ecoute Dean, il ne représente absolument rien pour moi, ni les autres.

Dean eut un sourire moqueur mais Seamus ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua.

- Je sais que ce j'ai fais est impardonnable et je m'en veux pour ce qui vient de se passer, vraiment. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure, je veux que tu sache que je ressens exactement la même chose. Je t'aime Dean, j'ai même essayé de t'oublier mais je n'y arrivait pas. J'ai l'impression de n'être complet qu'avec toi à mes côtés.

Ce fut de trop pour Dean qui fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Seamus, lui donnant des coups de poing sur le torse.

- Tu n'es qu'un stupide crétin merdique, Finnigan ! dit-il, mi-pleurant mi-riant.

L'irlandais eut un rire et serra le garçon contre lui qui s'était calmé et qui le serrait à son tour.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, imbécile, répondit le brun.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est pas terrible, hein ?<p>

A une prochaine fois. Radton.


	10. Chapter 11

***tousse***

**Y'a-t-il encore quelqu'un ?**

**Hum Hum... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Cela va faire bientôt deux mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pour cette fiction et j'en ai honte. Je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration et écrire pour cette histoire me répugnait. Je suis terriblement/horriblement/sincèrement désolée (Pas de mention à rayer) et je vous prie de me pardonner. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos messages encourageants. Je tiens aussi à remercier particulièrement Skipp7 qui a réussi à me supporter et qui me soutient chaque jour. Merci, merci beaucoup, je n'avancerai pas sans toi ! (Et sans vous non plus, chers lecteurs). Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Je m'excuse encore une fois et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Harry se détacha à regret de Drago. Le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir et il trouvait stupide de mourir de cette manière, bien qu'embrasser le blond était une chose tout à fait plaisante. Il entoura la taille du garçon de ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsque son étreinte trouva un écho et il soupira discrètement. Il s'était fait des idées, c'était bel et bien Drago qui était dans la salle sur demande et pas un inconnu sous polynectar. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter que tout soit une mise en scène.<p>

Il se détacha légèrement du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de leurs baisers. Drago devenait, au fil du temps, sa drogue. Et même s'il était amoureux, une petite partie de lui ne pouvait que trouver bizarre le fait de sortir avec son ancien ennemi. Il savait que leur relation allait prendre du temps pour évoluer et il était prêt à aller lentement. Il voulait tout connaître du serpentard comme lui le connaissait. Il voulait... Il voulait tellement de choses.

Il gémit et se rapprocha un peu plus du garçon, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque fine et gracile. Il adorait sentir le blond frémir lorsqu'il passait ses mains dans son dos, dessinant différentes arabesques. Son odeur était enivrante, un mélange de lavande et de vanille, et il se surprit à vouloir la sentir toute sa vie. Il passa une main hésitante sur le torse du garçon tandis que ce dernier s'accrocha à ses épaules en gémissant entre ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau et Drago posa son front contre le sien.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer » chuchota-t-il.

_*Même si je préférerais rester ici avec toi* _

Harry aussi préférait rester avec lui, dans ce couloir vide, loin des yeux de tous mais le blond avait raison. L'heure du dîner approchait et les élèves arriveraient bientôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire découvrir, pas si tôt. Il n'avait pas honte de leur couple mais il n'était pas encore assez préparé.

Il acquiesça et, après un dernier baiser, le blond s'éloigna vers la grande salle. Immédiatement, un sentiment de vide s'empara de lui et il dut retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non, il ne devait pas craquer, il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer si ce n'est qu'il était séparé de son petit ami. Mais ils allaient se revoir bientôt et même s'ils ne seraient pas seuls, c'était mieux que rien. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la grande salle où il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient devant l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

_*J'espère pour Malefoy qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé*_

« Je vous raconterez plus tard »

Il se voyait mal leur dire que Draco et lui s'étaient embrassés alors que plusieurs étudiants passaient près d'eux. S'ils racontaient ce qu'ils avaient entendu, et ils le feraient il en était sûr, il pouvait dire adieu à leur tranquillité. Les rumeurs les plus folles feraient leur apparition et cela finirait par briser leur couple. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur dire maintenant. Hermione fit un bruit agacé et se rapprocha de lui. Elle l'observa attentivement comme pour savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non et ce qu'elle trouva due la convaincre puisqu'elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Très bien. Mais si tu te défiles... » menaça-t-elle.

Il prit soudainement peur. Il connaissait bien sa meilleure amie et savait qu'elle était capable de tout, même avec Ron et lui. Il déglutit et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle sourit un peu plus et, pendant un instant, il se maudit de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. La brune entra ensuite dans la grande salle et Ron le rejoignit.

« Ma copine est... Traumatisante » dit Ron en regardant l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu l'as dit » répondit Harry en riant de l'air déconfit de son meilleur ami.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la salle où ils rejoignirent Neville et Seamus qui mangeaient gaiement

« Salut les mecs » dit l'irlandais avec entrain.

« Quelle joie de vivre. Moi, je suis super fatigué » se plaignit Ron sous les rires des autres griffondors.

Harry se détacha de la conversation et porta son regard sur la table des serpentard. Le beau blond discutait avec Pansy Parkinson qui le regardait comme s'il était un dieu et buvait toutes ses paroles. Cette... Chose regardait _son _petit ami avec vénération ! Il crispa ses poings sous la table et s'obligea à respirer calmement. Après tout, Drago était amoureux de lui, pas de cette pouffe, il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jaloux. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas du tout.

Il allait faire un malheur si cette peste continuait à fixer Drago de cette façon ! Et pourquoi son petit ami ne disait-il rien ? Il faillit se lever de sa place lorsque la fille posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Lui seul avait le droit de le toucher comme ça ! Et cette peste qui faisait les yeux doux à son copain. Il avait envie de l'étrangler, de la faire souffrir lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

« Ça va pas, Harry ? T'es tout blanc ! » s'exclama Neville.

Il grogna et détacha ses yeux des deux serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser éclater ses sentiments sinon tout le monde découvrirait ce qui se passait. Il se servit de la purée de potiron en essayant d'éviter les regards perplexes de ses amis. Finalement, il ne put en supporter plus et les fixa méchamment.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

Il avait crié tellement fort que le brouhaha des élèves cessa aussitôt et tous se retournèrent vers lui.

_*Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?*_

_*Il est bizarre, aujourd'hui. En fait non, il est toujours bizarre *_

Quoi ? Comment ça il était toujours bizarre ? Il lui aurait volontiers dit deux mots à ce serdaigle si tout le monde ne le fixait pas comme si des pustules lui poussaient soudainement sur le visage. Il baissa la tête et continua de manger. S'il les ignorait, ils finiraient par se lasser et le laisser tranquille. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, tous reprirent leurs conversations et il souffla discrètement.

« Harry ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Non, tout va très bien » répondit-il.

Le roux se tourna vers les autres, haussa les épaules puis se remit à manger. Harry reporta le plus discrètement possible son regard sur la table des serpentard. Drago le regardait fixement alors que Parkinson s'accrochait à son bras pour attirer son attention. Le brun fronça les sourcils sous le geste de la serpentarde et le blond comprit. Il dégagea rudement son bras et se releva en lui lançant furtivement un dernier coup d'œil. Devait-il le suivre ? Il décida de rester assis et continua son repas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils attentaient que Rogue daigne se présenter à son cours. Le maître des potions avait, selon Rusard, eu un petit problème personnel. Les griffondors s'étaient tous assis au sol alors que les serpentards restaient debout et les fixaient avec dégoût. Ils étaient bien trop nobles pour oser s'asseoir à terre ! Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à part et discutaient entre eux. De temps à autre, Harry jetait discrètement un regard à Drago qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il gardait aussi un œil sur Parkinson, ses gestes intimes de la veille envers son petit ami étant encore présents dans son esprit.

Il soupira quand il se rappela qu'il devait encore expliquer à ses amis ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir avec Drago. Il s'appuya contre le mur et porta une énième fois son regard sur le blond. Il lisait un livre de botanique tandis que Zabini, à ses côtés, regardait les élèves présents avec indifférence. Il avait l'air de mourir d'ennui, comme si le monde n'avait aucun intérêt.

Soudain, Drago releva la tête vers lui. Son cœur se mit instantanément à battre plus vite tandis que sa respiration s'accéléra. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire et replongea dans sa lecture. Merlin, il avait envie tellement envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore, de le toucher, de le sentir près de lui. Il devenait complètement fou !

Rogue choisit ce moment pour arriver et ouvrit rapidement la porte de la classe, les faisant entrer rapidement.

« Pas vous, Potter » dit-il quand Harry passa devant lui pour entrer dans la salle. « Madame Pomfresh demande à vous voir »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione qui passa à côté de lui en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. Il la suivit du regard et tomba sur Drago qui était debout face à sa table et le regardait d'un air désolé. Il lui fit un minuscule sourire contrit et s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Madame Pomfresh ? Il n'avait rien fait, ni rien oublié, pourtant... Il se stoppa brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il plaqua sa main sur son front. Il avait oublié d'aller prendre sa pilule ! Il se mit à courir et arriva essoufflé à l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait autant d'exercice et il ne considérait pas le Quidditch comme un sport vraiment physique. Il se redressa et frappa trois petits coups puis entra.

*_Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit ! Qui est-ce qui répare les pots cassés maintenant ? C'est Pommy, bien évidemment ! *_

Pomfresh courait dans tous les sens, de malade en malade. Une dizaine d'élèves reposaient dans les différents lits et tous avaient l'air plus mal en points que les autres. Certains gémissaient de douleur alors que d'autres dormaient, le teint aussi pale que les draps. Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il devait signaler sa présence ou non.

_*Saleté d'épidémie ! Et encore, Severus n'est sûr de rien. Et si tous les élèves de Poudlard tombent malade ? Nous n'aurons jamais assez de potion pour tout le monde ! Oui, oui, Hannah, j'arrive ! * _

Une épidémie ? Comment était-ce possible ? Une épidémie de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il avança prudemment dans la salle en observant les victimes.

« Potter ! Vous voilà enfin ! Veuillez m'attendre dans la pièce attenante à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît » dit-elle rapidement tout en prenant la température d'une élève de première année.

Harry obéit et se rendit rapidement à l'endroit indiqué. C'était une pièce minuscule meublée d'une petite table et d'une simple chaise en bois. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette salle ? Il décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre le retour de Pomfresh qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait les joues et semblait exténuée.

« Madame Pomfresh ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter » répondit-elle en posant différentes sortes de plantes sur la petite table.

A quoi ces plantes pouvaient-elles servir ? Il se rapprocha légèrement et aperçut quelques piques bleues sur l'une d'entre elles. Il se tourna vers la femme qui essuya son front perlant de sueur d'un revers de la main.

« Madame ? C'est vrai qu'il y a une épidémie ? »

« Comment savez-vous que... Ah oui, j'avais oublié.. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Lui n'avait pas oublié son état. Comment aurait-il pu ?

« Nous ne sommes pas surs mais... Il semblerait que nous soyons victimes d'une épidémie, oui. Malheureusement, nous n'en connaissons pas l'origine. Du moins, pas encore »

« Et à quoi servent ces plantes ? »

« Elles vont nous servir à guérir les élèves, nous l'espérons. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda trier une à une les feuilles. Cette épidémie devait être contagieuse et il espérait qu'un remède soit rapidement trouvé. Et un remède contre ses dons, par la même occasion.

« Madame ? Rogue... »

« Le professeur Rogue, Potter »

« … m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir »

« Oui. Vous n'êtes pas venu prendre votre pilule, aujourd'hui » gronda-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai totalement oublié »

« J'ai vu ça, Potter. Nous allons faire plus simple. Attendez-moi, je reviens dans quelques secondes »

Elle sortit puis revint avec un flacon dans la main.

« Tenez. Voici vos pilules. Vous les prendrez dans votre chambre, ça vous évitera de venir ici tous les jours. Je vous fais confiance, Potter, si vous oubliez de les prendre, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur votre santé »

« Bien. Merci »

Il enleva le bouchon de la petite bouteille en verre et prit une gélule.

« Voilà, Potter. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir »

Il sortit de la salle et se figea en arrivant devant les malades. Ils avaient l'air encore plus mal qu'à son arrivé ! Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas de remède ? Il préféra ne pas penser à cette option et sortit presque en courant dans le couloir au moment même où le premier cours de la journée venait de se terminer. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les serres du parc où son cours de botanique se déroulait.

Madame Chourave les fit se mettre en demi-cercle autour d'une table et les observa à tour de rôle.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours pratique. Voyez-vous ces espèces de grosses larves ? »

Tous se rapprochèrent légèrement et grimacèrent devant les bestioles présentes dans un grand seau en métal posé au sol. Madame Chourave remonta ses manches, enfila ses gants puis attrapa un insecte qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Ces animaux se nomment Galipos. Leur fine peau est principalement utilisée pour faire des... Monsieur Malefoy, c'est ici que le cours se passe, pas sur Monsieur Potter » gronda Chourave.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et tous se retournèrent vers Drago qui ne cilla pas un instant et regarda le professeur comme si de rien n'était.

_*Il fixait Potter ? Sûrement pour lui faire un sale coup*_

_*Malefoy qui fixe Harry ? Je suis sûre que... Harry, je vais tellement te harceler que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir ! *_

Harry fixa craintivement Hermione qui lui renvoya un sourire faussement gentillet. Préférant ne pas affronter sa meilleure amie, il reporta son attention sur le blond.

« Pouvons-nous continuer le cours ? » demanda sèchement la femme.

Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait devant eux tandis que Drago tourna discrètement son regard vers Harry qui le fixait toujours. Une lueur de rouge se forma sur les joues de son petit ami et il lui fit un sourire discret.

« Donc, comme je le disais, nous nous servons de leur fine peau pour créer des vêtements. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ? Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Parce qu'elle contient des substances qui tiennent chaud uniquement sur le corps humain »

« Bonne réponse. 10 points pour griffondors »

*_Saleté de miss Je-sais-tout ! *_

Chourave retourna l'insecte et se saisit d'un cutter.

« Ceci est un cutter, un objet moldu. Faites très attention quand vous vous en servirez car c'est tranchant. Je vais, maintenant, vous montrez ce que vous devrez reproduire dans quelques minutes. Vous positionnerez l'insecte dans ce sens et vous couperez verticalement cette partie molle que l'on appelle Bodigoume et qui est l'équivalent du ventre chez l'Homme »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Pansy avec dégoût. « Je refuse de couper le ventre de ce... De ce truc ! »

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire et non ce que vous voulez »

La serpentarde eut un cri indigné et se renfrogna. Harry retint difficilement un éclat de rire. Bien fait pour cette garce qui draguait _son _copain.

« Donc vous trancherez comme ceci et vous écarterez doucement les deux côtés. Vous apercevrez ensuite une petite bille blanchâtre dont vous vous saisirez. Cette bille sert, quant à elle, aux potions. Vous l'aurez compris, le but de ce cours est de récupérer cette petite boule »

*_Ses cours sont de plus en plus idiots. Bientôt, nous devrons parler à des cailloux pour savoir s'ils sont sociables ou non. Pathétique *_

« Pour cette tache, vous serez placés par groupe de deux. Voyons voir, où ai-je mis ma liste ? Voilà. Alors, Monsieur Finnigan travaillera avec Mademoiselle Bulstrode »

*_Oh non, pas elle ! *_

_*Finnigan ? Quelle plaisanterie ! *_

« Monsieur Londubat avec Mademoiselle Granger, Mademoiselle Brown avec Mademoiselle Parvati Patil, Monsieur Potter avec Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Thomas avec Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Weasley avec Monsieur Crabbe, Mademoiselle Parkinson avec Monsieur Malefoy... »

Pardon ? Venait-elle de dire que Parkinson allait être la coéquipière de Drago ? C'était une erreur. Cela devait forcément être une erreur. Le destin s'acharnait contre lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il allait faire un malheur ! Et cette pouffe qui était au paradis à l'idée de passer une heure avec _son _petit ami.

*_Oh non, pas avec lui ! *_

_*Ça risque d'être drôle... *_

_*Très bien, il m'approche, je lui plante le cartter dans le bras ! *_

« Allez, au travail tout le monde. Votre matériel se trouve sur les différentes tables »

Harry traîna les pieds vers la table où l'attendait Blaise Zabini. Il se posta à côté de lui et observa avec répugnance la larve qui rampait vers lui. Il fronça le nez et s'empara de ses gants.

« Tu coupes ou tu préfères que je le fasse ? » demanda-t-il au serpentard en attrapant le cutter.

Le garçon soupira de lassitude et tourna vers lui un regard en forme d'amande. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer Blaise Zabini et il le regrettait, à présent. Bien sûr, Drago était largement plus beau mais il avait un certain charme très attirant.

« JE coupe » dit le métis en s'emparant de l'objet.

Harry prit la larve du bout des doigts et la retourna sur la table. Il plaça deux doigts aux extrémités de l'animal pour le maintenir en place tandis que Zabini positionna le cutter sur le haut du Bodigoume.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » cria Chourave à l'ensemble de la classe. « Ils ne sentent aucune douleur. Leur peau se refermera dès que la bille sera extraite »

La main de Zabini se mit à trembler fortement tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe.

*_J'y arriverais pas. Et si je ne coupe pas où il faut ? Et si je le blesse ? *_

Harry se tourna vers le métis, surprit. C'était étonnant qu'un serpentard puisse éprouver de la crainte à blesser. Il savait que Drago non plus n'aimait pas faire du mal même s'il lui avait pourri la vie depuis leur première année. Le blond se cachait sous un masque de froideur et de méchanceté mais il était quelqu'un de bien.

« Zabini, ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et ses yeux devinrent glacés.

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Potter ? Bien sûr que ça va. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupe, d'abord ? On est pas amis »

« Je le sais, ça. Je disais juste ça pour toi » répondit-il sèchement.

« Hé bien, occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde »

Il lui aurait volontiers envoyé une insulte bien sentie mais leur professeur choisit ce moment pour venir voir leur travail.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Zabini, appuyez légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'une entaille se forme »

*_Merlin. C'est vraiment dégoûtant de faire ça à un pauvre animal *_

Harry essaya de cacher sa surprise face à la fragilité du serpentard et se concentra sur la larve qui gigotait entre ses doigts. Ce truc était vraiment repoussant !

« Allez-y plus franchement, Zabini. Vous n'ouvrirez rien du tout si vous n'appuyez pas plus fort »

Blaise déglutit et enfonça la lame dans le corps mou de l'insecte et Harry grimaça en apercevant du liquide vert sortir de la plaie.

« Ceci est le venin du Galipos. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas dangereux » murmura-t-elle en fixant l'animal comme un dieu. « Non, non, non. Finnigan, posez-moi tout de suite ce cutter ! » cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table qu'occupaient Seamus et Millicent.

Harry et Zabini regardèrent avec fascination la petite bille présente dans le Bodigoume de l'animal. Elle était assez minuscule et semblait briller dans le liquide vert qui s'écoulait lentement sur la table.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On la retire avec nos doigts ? » demanda le serpentard.

« Je crois que oui... »

« Tu... Tu veux le faire ? Je crois que je n'aurai pas le courage de plonger mes doigts dedans » dit le métis d'une voix tremblante.

« Peur, Zabini ? » se moqua le gryffondor.

« Dis pas de conneries, Potter. J'ai ouvert ce truc alors maintenant c'est à toi de travailler »

Ne pouvait-il pas trouver mieux en matière d'excuse bidon ? Malgré lui, il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres puis un petit rire sortir de sa bouche. Un serpentard, autre que Drago, venait de le faire rire. C'était une chose à mémoriser. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place, si Zabini se rendait compte qu'il riait, il se poserait des questions. Il remonta ses manches et souffla pour se donner du courage. Il écarta lentement la peau coupée et se saisit délicatement de la perle nacrée. C'était... Magnifique. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, l'observant minutieusement. Il sentit le serpentard se rapprocher de lui et sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit siffler d'admiration.

« C'est vraiment beau. Fais voir »

Il déposa précautionneusement la bille dans le creux de la main de Blaise en prenant garde à ne pas la faire tomber. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le reste de la serre pour voir l'avancement des autres groupes. Neville venait de faire tomber sa larve tandis qu'Hermione se répandait en excuse devant Madame Chourave qui semblait exaspérée, Crabbe faisait tourner sa pauvre bestiole dans les airs en la tenant par la tête alors que Ron avait abandonné l'idée de le faire arrêter et le regardait, impuissant. Les seuls à part eux à avoir réussi à extraire la bille étaient Dean et Nott qui discutaient joyeusement en attendant la fin du cours. D'accord. Dean parlait avec un serpentard. Tout était normal. Enfin, si on excluait que lui-même sortait avec un des serpents. En parlant de ça, où en était son petit ami ? Il parcourut le reste de la classe des yeux et le trouva finalement à une table éloignée de la sienne. Drago tenait le cutter sur le Bodigoume et s'apprêta à ouvrir sa larve lorsque la peste Parkinson se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle se mit ensuite à ricaner bêtement et passa sa main sur le bras de _son _copain en une caresse lascive.

Harry crispa ses poings sur la table tandis que Blaise continuait d'admirer la bille.

« Je vais la tuer » siffla le gryffondor.

« Qui ça ? » questionna le serpentard placidement.

« Parkinson. Je vais l'étriper vivante... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Blaise toujours aussi calmement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la ferma immédiatement après. Encore un peu plus et il aurait dévoilé sa relation avec le blond au métis. Il résista à l'envie de se gifler et se tourna vers le serpentard qui l'observa silencieusement. Le métis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la perle.

« Tu peux y aller, tu sais. Personne n'aime cette fille »

« Laisse tomber. Dis donc, tu es en admiration » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est vraiment fascinant, à vrai dire. Si tu regardes attentivement, tu as l'impression de voir de la fumée blanche à l'intérieur »

Harry acquiesça et observa avec stupéfaction la coupure se refermer puis la larve se remit à ramper comme si elle n'avait jamais été ouverte. Il la fixa sans la voir puis reporta son attention sur Parkinson. Ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche de fureur et son souffle se coupa. Cette... Cette peste passait sa main le long du dos de Drago ! Elle touchait presque ses fesses ! Il se mit à respirer rapidement et chercha instinctivement le cutter. Il allait la tuer, là, dans cette serre, devant tout le monde ! Il se stoppa pourtant et s'accrocha aux rebords de la table pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Pourquoi Drago ne disait-il rien ? Il la laissait le toucher à sa guise ! Il s'avança vers la table pour se soutenir et sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Sa baguette. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Et si... ? Non, il n'oserait jamais... Quoique... Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres et il se saisit de l'objet. Il la fit passer dans sa manche et la pointa discrètement sur la larve.

« _Wingardium Leviosa » _murmura-t-il

L'animal s'éleva lentement dans les airs tandis qu'il dirigea lentement sa baguette devant lui, entraînant la pauvre bestiole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Blaise, horrifié.

« Laisse-moi faire » chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Il espérait que personne ne verrait ce qu'il était entrain de faire sinon il écoperait de plusieurs mois de retenue. Il leva un peu plus sa baguette, la larve était déjà loin d'eux et atteindrait bientôt sa destination. Il retint un rire machiavélique sortir de sa bouche et se concentra. Encore un petit peu plus et son but serait atteint.

« T'es malade, tu vas te faire repérer ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Si tu ne te tais pas, oui »

Le métis eut un bruit indigné et croisa les bras.

« Tu mériterais que je te dénonce, Potter »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas » assura Harry en lui envoyant un petit sourire tout en gardant la larve de vue.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu veux savoir ce que je suis entrain de faire »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa et fixa à son tour l'animal qui se trouvait à présent au-dessus de Pansy Parkinson.

« Ne me dis pas que... » commença Blaise.

« Je ne te le dis pas, je te le montre » sourit Harry.

Il abaissa brusquement sa baguette et l'animal se retrouva dans les cheveux de la serpentarde qui se mit à hurler d'un cri aigu.

« Au secours ! Enlevez-moi cette chose tout de suite, par Merlin ! » cria-t-elle avec hystérie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Chourave

Harry éclata de rire alors que Blaise esquissa un sourire. Cette pouffe n'avait qu'à pas toucher _son_ copain, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait et il n'était pas pris de remords.

« Quelqu'un a mis cette chose dans mes cheveux ! » hurla la serpentarde.

Madame Chourave se rapprocha d'elle et retira délicatement la bestiole. Tous les élèves se retinrent de rire et Hermione se retourna vers Harry.

_*Tu me devras des explications, Harry*_

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Comment cette fille faisait pour toujours tout savoir ? Il détourna le regard et feinta l'incompréhension.

« Bien. Le responsable de cet acte est prié de se dénoncer » dénonça Chourave.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sa table était la seule où une larve manquait, il allait se faire prendre ! Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Merlin, il avait eu chaud. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et sortit le premier de la serre. Il avait besoin d'air sous peine de mourir étouffé par un rire retenu dans sa gorge. Une fois à l'air libre, il éclata d'un rire bruyant. La tête de cette petite peste était à mourir de rire !

Il se mit à marcher en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Il n'avait plus de cours jusqu'à midi et il comptait bien en profiter avec son amoureux dans un petit coin tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Potter ! »

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Théodore Nott courir vers lui. Le garçon s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et l'observa attentivement avant qu'un petit sourire vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui as mis cette larve dans les cheveux de Pansy. Et je sais pourquoi »

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Ça fait quoi ? 4 mois que je n'ai pas posté pour cette fic' ? Comme ça passe vite ! Enfin bon, je suis désolée, ça vous le savez. Je n'ai plus trop le temps mais bon j'essaye de prendre le temps d'écrire quand même. Voici le nouveau chapitre, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews qui me touchent de plus en plus ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées.<strong>

**Chapitre 10.**

Pardon ? S'agissait-il d'une blague ?

_Je sais que c'est toi qui as mis cette larve dans les cheveux de Pansy. Et je sais pourquoi._

Merde. Était-il censé paniquer ? Parce que, oui, il paniquait sévèrement là. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être au courant ? Ils avaient toujours été discrets, dans n'importe quelle situation. D'accord, il l'avait vu mettre cette foutue limace sur les cheveux de la peste mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire ! Il aurait très bien pu se venger de n'importe quel coup de cette sale garce. Ne pas stresser, respirer, souffler, respirer... Merlin !

Il s'obligea à garder un masque d'indifférence, Nott n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était en pleine panique intérieure.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Le brun lui fit aussitôt un sourire pervers.

« Oh que si Potter, tu vois parfaitement bien de quoi je parle. »

Une soudaine envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir lui tirailla l'estomac. Oh bien sûr cette façon d'agir était loin d'être celle d'un gryffondor qui se respecte mais la situation devenait vraiment critique. Ce n'était même pas ce sourire débile qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir, c'était l'explication qu'il devrait fournir. Il devait se justifier auprès d'un serpentard et il s'en sentait insulté.

Il se renfrogna immédiatement. Il n'allait pas se faire marcher dessus par un petit serpentard de mes deux ! Il croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa froidement le garçon face à lui qui affichait encore le même sourire.

« Pour la seconde fois, Nott, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alors dégage avant que je ne m'énerve réellement. »

A son plus grand étonnement, Théo éclata de rire. Il fronça les sourcils et émit un grognement exaspéré. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de regarder un imbécile de premier niveau se torcher de rire alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se retourna d'un air rageur et partit en direction du château, autant le laisser s'esclaffer seul. De toute façon, pour ce qu'il voulait lui dire... Autant en profiter pour s'en aller de suite.

« Eh Potter ! » l'entendit-il crier au loin « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. » puis il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Harry secoua la tête sans se retourner, les serpentards étaient vraiment de parfaits crétins. Sauf Drago. Lui était l'exception. Il l'avait toujours été de toute manière. A ce propos, où était passé son petit ami ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin du cours. Un rictus moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la tête de la garce lorsque la bestiole avait atterri sur son crâne. Elle l'avait amplement mérité, il ne se le répéterait jamais assez.

L'image de Nott lui revint à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter à propos de ça ? Devait-il vivre avec la peur d'être dénoncé un jour ou l'autre ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une excuse plausible. Ou peut-être menacer le serpentard, au choix...

Il passa les grandes portes et décida de partir à la recherche de Ron qu'il trouva assez rapidement, penché sur une porte fermée menant à une salle de classe vide.

« Ron ? »

Ce dernier, qui essayait apparemment d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur, sursauta et se retourna rapidement en rougissant.

« Ah... Heu... Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le brun leva son sourcil droit dans une imitation très Malfoyenne. Son meilleur ami avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir et se tortillait devant le panneau de bois, accentuant par la même occasion l'air sceptique d'Harry. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que Ron lui cachait quelque chose !

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. » lui dit-il.

Ron fit un bruit étranglé bizarre puis se racla la gorge bruyamment. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et rougit.

« Hum... Si, ça va... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ça va même superbement bien, ouais ouais. »

Et il partit dans un fou rire nerveux. Lui aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à rire comme des imbéciles sans cervelle ? Ça lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux ! Et Ron qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire... Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva et le roux fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Riant et toussant en même temps, s'étranglant à moitié, il fut obligé de se tenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Harry se précipita à ses côtés et lui donna quelques tapes sur le dos, peu conscient qu'il aggravait l'état de l'autre garçon. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure et ses yeux se teintèrent légèrement de jaune.

Puis, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, il se calma brusquement.

« Ron ? Ça va ? Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie... »

Le rouquin secoua négativement la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il voulut insister mais préféra se taire et reporta son attention sur la porte face à lui que son meilleur ami semblait vouloir cacher.

« Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ? »

Le rougissement revint une nouvelle fois et Ron baissa la tête, honteux. Harry était complètement perdu, pour sa part. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle agitation chez le roux ?

« Hum... C'est assez... »

« Assez quoi ? »

« Perturbant. »

Ne pouvait-il pas faire plus vaste, histoire de l'embrouiller encore un peu plus ? Il se pencha légèrement vers la droite pour savoir ce que cachait Ron mais celui-ci se pencha également, l'empêchant de voir. Il se pencha alors de l'autre côté mais l'autre se pencha à nouveau. D'accord, il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Il soupira discrètement tandis que l'image fugace de Drago s'imposa à lui. Où était-il, là maintenant ? Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être dans ses bras en ce moment même au lieu de rester là à fixer cette stupide porte. Parfois, il haïssait vraiment sa vie.

« Bon, tu me dis ce qui se passe ou tu attends demain ? »

« Demain me semble être une bonne... D'accord, je vais te le dire maintenant » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard noir du brun.

Il déglutit et se décala du panneau de bois, laissant apparaître un trou de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Qu'est-ce que...

_*Oh... Oh... Oui... *_

Il s'approcha et se pencha au niveau du trou. Et là, il _les _entendit. Des bruits bizarres, semblables à des gémissements sourds. Intrigué, il plaça son œil face au trou et lâcha un cri de stupeur qu'il s'empressa de couvrir en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Derrière lui, un bruit étranglé se fit entendre puis un « beurk » chuchoté. Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et dire qu'il pensait que la réaction de Ron était excessive... Il allait lui-même vomir, il le sentait.

Sur le bureau professoral, Rémus gémissait continuellement sous les coups de rein brutaux de Rogue qui léchait son cou en le mordant de temps à autre. La scène aurait pu paraître érotique si les deux personnages principaux n'étaient pas _eux_. Le lycanthrope rejeta la tête en arrière et cria en resserrant ses jambes autour du bassin du maître des potions. C'en fut de trop pour Harry qui s'éloigna en grimaçant.

« Bordel... Ils ont la forme... »

« Arrête, je suis à deux doigts de rejeter mon repas. » geignit Ron.

Il aurait bien ri de l'air dépité de son meilleur ami si son état n'était pas aussi désastreux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour essayer de faire disparaître ces images mais les cris de Rémus résonnèrent avec plus d'intensité dans sa tête. Ron tira la langue dans un geste vomitif et se tint le ventre en grimaçant.

Le brun claqua sa langue d'agacement. N'avait-il jamais vu deux personnes coucher ensemble ? D'accord, là Rogue était inclus mais ce n'était pas une raison d'être dégoûté à ce point. Même s'il était pris de quelques nausées lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas nier que cette vision lui ait donné des idées sur un certain blond sexy et lui.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il pensait déjà à quoi pourrait ressembler sa première fois avec Drago. Elle serait parfaite, comme tout ce qu'entreprenait son petit ami, il en était sûr. Il bavait déjà à la sensation de ses mains sur le corps du blond, de sa bouche sur son cou, de ses reins contre...

« Harry ? T'es avec moi, là ? »

*Ça_ a pas l'air d'aller fort, vieux. *_

Il secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas prendre un air trop déçu. Ron venait de l'interrompre dans un de ses fantasmes, bien évidemment que ça n'allait pas fort !

« Je suis là, Ron. Où veux-tu que je sois ? » soupira-t-il.

Le roux haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher vers un autre couloir. Harry le suivit tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Dis, quand je suis arrivé, tu regardais à travers ce trou... »

L'autre gryffondor se stoppa net, le teint livide. Il se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Il regarda ses pieds, tritura ses mains, puis releva le visage vers un Harry toujours aussi souriant.

« Oh, c'est bon, arrête de te foutre de moi. » grommela-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

« Tu mâtais ! J'y crois pas, tu les mâtais ! » répondit le brun en riant tout en feintant le dégoût.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu viens avec moi ? Je dois retrouver 'Mione à la bibliothèque. »

« Hum... Plus tard, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire avant. »

Ron lui fit un sourire et accéléra le pas vers la bibliothèque, pressé de retrouver sa petite amie. En parlant de ça il devait trouver son petit ami sous peine de faire un malheur. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait atrocement. Mais où est-ce que ce blondinet pouvait bien se cacher ?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

Dean sortit le dernier de la serre en claquant rageusement la porte en verre. Cette mégère de Chourave lui tapait sur le système ! Oser lui dire qu'il n'avait presque rien fait lors du cours alors qu'il avait ouvert cette espèce de limace repoussante ! Il avait envie d'y retourner et de lui dire sa façon de penser mais s'il faisait ça, il ferait perdre des points à Gryffondor et les autres lui en voudraient.

_« Monsieur Thomas, j'estime que votre participation en cours reste insuffisante à votre niveau d'étude. Je tiens aussi à vous informer que je ne suis pas la seule de vos professeurs à émettre cette remarque. Il serait donc préférable pour vous et votre avenir de vous mettre sérieusement dans le bain sinon nous serons obligés d'intervenir. Il serait vraiment dommage de vous exclure définitivement de Poudlard. »_

L'exclure de Poudlard ? Il avait vraiment tout entendu ! Qui serait assez pervers pour exclure un élève seulement à cause de ses notes ? D'accord il n'excellait pas mais il était loin d'être un cancre. Même Crabbe était moins intelligent que lui ! Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une branche au sol et serra les poings. Que diraient ses parents s'ils apprenaient ça ? Et s'il était vraiment exclu ? Il en aurait honte toute sa vie.

Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues mais les essuya brusquement à l'aide de son manteau. Il fixa ses mains rougies par le froid de novembre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba dans sa paume. Il releva la tête et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant des flocons de neige tomber lentement du ciel. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour faire partir les petites gouttes et se précipita à l'intérieur du château.

Il monta jusqu'au sixième étage et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre donnant une vue sur le parc se remplissant lentement de poudre blanche. Dean soupira en posant son front sur la vitre froide. Que faisait Seamus actuellement ? Peut-être était-il avec tous les autres dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Ou peut-être était-il entrain de baiser avec un serdaigle ? Il eut immédiatement envie de se cogner encore et encore la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Tout s'était arrangé entre eux, ils reformaient un couple à présent. Non, Seamus ne le tromperait pas, il avait confiance en lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois de lassitude. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué dans sa vie ? Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Poudlard, ce château était sa maison, tous ses amis étaient ici. Que diraient-ils quand ils apprendraient qu'il devrait s'en aller pour ne plus jamais revenir ?

Des pas pressés se firent entendre tout près de lui, lui faisant tendre l'oreille. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir qui pouvait bien passer par là et souffla lorsqu'il reconnut Harry au bout du couloir.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je peux te retourner la question. » répondit-il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Pas faux. Je cherche Malefoy, tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ? »

« Non, désolé. La dernière personne que j'ai vue était cette saleté de Chourave. »

Le brun éclata de rire et Dean ne put que sourire un peu plus. Rien que la présence d'Harry pouvait rendre n'importe qui heureux et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'adorait autant.

« Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ? » demanda le gryffondor.

« Pas du tout. »

Le garçon vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre face à lui et contempla le parc avec des yeux émerveillés.

« J'adore quand il neige ! »

Dean ne répondit pas et observa Harry tranquillement. Il était vraiment adorable avec cet air de petit garçon heureux qui s'apprête à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël, ses joues rougies par le froid et ses yeux émeraude. Progressivement, Harry prenait une place vraiment importante dans sa vie à tel point qu'il ne se voyait déjà plus sans le gryffondor à ses côtés. Et s'il venait à quitter Poudlard cela signifierait de tout laisser... Bordel, il ne voulait pas !

Se sentant observer, Harry se tourna vers lui et son sourire enfantin disparu pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude en voyant son visage assombrit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je... Je vais peut-être quitter Poudlard. »

En temps normal, il aurait eu honte d'en parler mais c'était Harry qu'il avait en face de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Pourquoi ? »

Dean baissa la tête tandis que les larmes remontaient.

« A cause de mes notes... »

« Quoi ? Tu... Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, il n'en ont pas le droit ! »

« Ils ont tous les droits, Harry... »

« Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas te mettre dehors ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu n'es plus ici ? Où iras-tu étudier ? Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais une chose pareille ! »

Il voulait le croire, il voulait tellement que Harry ait raison mais il n'avait pas le courage, il ne voulait pas être déçu, pas encore. Harry s'affolait de plus en plus, sa voix montant sous le coup de l'indignation.

« On s'arrangera, on ira les voir, on protestera mais tu ne partiras pas ! »

« Harry, écoutes... »

« Non, toi tu vas m'écouter. Nous n'autoriserons jamais une chose pareille et nous ferons tout, tu m'entends, tout pour que restes avec nous. »

Un reniflement se fit entendre et Dean releva la tête de surprise. Harry fixait à présent le sol tandis que quelques larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Le gryffondor se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, calme-toi. Tu as raison, on va s'arranger, je ne me laisserais pas faire sans rien dire. Je serais toujours là pour vous, pour toi. »

**HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHP**

Drago déambulait dans le château à la recherche de son petit ami. Il venait de se défaire, à force de courage et de persévérance, du bouledogue qui le collait depuis la fin du cours, de peur de se faire agresser par une limace géante. Il eut une grimace de dégoût en se rappelant des mains de Parkinson parcourant son dos en des caresses qu'elle espérait lascives alors qu'elles lui arrachaient pratiquement la peau. La véritable torture pour lui avait été de savoir qu'Harry les observait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les actes de la mocheté sous peine d'attirer l'attention. Quelle délivrance pour lui d'avoir été sauvé par ce Galipos qui s'était incrusté sur le crâne de Parkinson, il n'en remercierait jamais assez Harry. Parce que, oui, il savait que son petit ami y était pour quelque chose.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus intimement depuis des lustres et il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre lui. Un sourire niais se forma sur ses lèvres en se rappelant les coups d'œil amoureux qu'ils se lançaient dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il devenait pire qu'une guimauve !

Il aperçut un première année qui semblait un peu perdu entre tous ces couloirs et un rictus méprisant apparut sur son visage parfait. Il se rapprocha de lui et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le gamin tenait un livre appartenant à Harry dans ses mains.

« Eh, le minus. Où t'as eu ça ? »

Le minus en question leva les yeux vers lui et cligna des yeux bêtement, le faisant soupirer un peu plus. Étaient-ils vraiment tous des petits minables ? Il lui arracha le bouquin et le fourra à deux centimètres devant son visage.

« Ça, où tu l'as eu ? Je ne me répéterais pas, morveux. »

« Je... Je l'ai trouvé dans l'escalier qui mène au cinquième étage... Ou au sixième, je sais plus. »

Drago grogna, tous des incompétents, puis se dirigea vers le cinquième étage. Il se sentait vraiment minable pour suivre ce que lui avait dit un première année mais il n'avait que ces indices pour retrouver Harry. Comme il aurait dû s'en douter, le couloir était vide. Il résista à l'envie de retourner voir ce petit crétin et de lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au sixième étage.

Il entendit des reniflements suivis de paroles chuchotées. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il se rapprocha tout en s'assurant de ne pas être visibles pour les deux hommes se croyant seuls dans le couloir. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Harry qui pleurait dans les bras de Dean Thomas. Une rage sourde s'insinua dans ses veines tandis que l'envie d'étrangler le gryffondor se faisait plus pressante au fil des secondes. Et son petit ami qui serrait étroitement cet espèce de... De... Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsque Thomas enserra Harry à son tour.

Il avait envie d'y aller et d'arracher son petit ami de ces bras puis de tuer le coupable lentement, le faire souffrir intensément. On ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait ! Il serra les poings tandis que des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Il allait leur faire payer ça. Il allait faire regretter à ce stupide gryffondor de toucher à son copain et à Harry de se foutre de ses sentiments en allant dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Bordel, il le trompait c'était évident.

« … Je serais toujours là pour vous, pour toi. »

Oh oui, ils allaient le payer.


	12. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi on peut dire que ça va. Demain direction l'hôpital pour déterminer si j'ai l'appendicite ou non, ça promet d'être gai ! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, j'ai préféré vous poster le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui comme ça si je me fais opérer... Je suis désolée, pour la première fois je n'ai pas eu le temps pour répondre aux reviews alors MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE ! A ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui ajoutent mon histoire à leurs favorites, à ceux qui la suivent... MERCI MILLE FOIS ! JE VOUS ADORE ! Merci également à Skipp7 pour me supporter de jour en jour. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées.<strong>

**Chapitre 11.**

Harry se détacha de son ami, pris ses mains dans les siennes et lui fit un sourire rassurant, le rassurant silencieusement. Dean hocha légèrement la tête et reprit sa place sur la fenêtre de plus en plus froide à cause de la neige au-dehors. Il colla son front sur la vitre glacée et frissonna.

« On y arrivera » murmura Harry derrière lui.

« Je sais » répondit-il, son souffle formant une légère buée sur le carreau. « Au fait, tu ne cherchais pas Malefoy ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux au souvenir de son petit ami tandis qu'une petite trace de rouge s'abattit sur ses joues.

« J'avais complètement oublié ! Par Merlin, il va me trucider vivant... »

Dean fut secoué par un petit rire.

« Vas-y avant qu'il ne se demande quoi »

« Mais...Tu es sûr que... »

« Ouais, je peux rester seul, tu sais »

Le brun lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve Drago ! Il devait vérifier que cette pimbêche de Parkinson avait bien compris la leçon et ne collait plus _son _petit ami sinon il ferait un vrai malheur.

Partout. Il le chercha partout ! Dans tous les couloirs, la bibliothèque, le parc, même dans les toilettes des filles ! Drago était introuvable. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à questionner les élèves qu'il croisait mais cela leur aurait mis un doute, il en était certain. Alors il se résigna à ne pas voir le beau blond. D'un côté, une petite part de lui était rassurée de ne pas l'avoir trouvé – qu'aurait-il pu répondre si le serpentard lui demandait des explications sur l'évènement de la serre ? – mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une inquiétude sourde de se faufiler dans chaque partie de son être.

Il soupira et décida d'attendre le dîner. Si Drago n'y était pas, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Il se rendit donc une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque, cette fois-ci pour retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il passa rageusement les portes de l'endroit préféré de son amie et ignora avec superbe le regard de Mme Pince furieuse qu'un élève vienne autant perturber le silence calme et paisible de son antre de paix.

Il s'avachit sur une chaise face à ses deux amis et fourra sa tête dans ses bras qu'il croisa sur la table. Hermione lança un regard perplexe à Ron qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

_*Harry ? Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? *_

Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Tu nous explique maintenant ou on attend encore un peu ? » demanda le roux.

« Ron ! » s'indigna la brune. « Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien ? »

« Eh, c'était juste une qu... » se défendit le garçon.

« Et bien, garde-les pour toi. Comment peut-on faire preuve d'autant peu de subtilité ? » dit Hermione en se parlant à elle-même.

Harry regardait ses deux amis entrain de se disputer avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bizarre à s'embrouiller pour rien depuis leur mise en couple, c'était hallucinant. Il se redressa complètement sans cesser de les regarder se chamailler comme des première année.

« Vous savez, pas la peine de... » commença-t-il, en vain.

« Non, Ron ! Regarde comment tu agis, ce n'est pas convenable ! »

« Mais 'mione, ce n'était pas... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! La prochaine fois, tu apprendras à fermer ta grande bouche ! »

Il se résigna et attendit patiemment qu'ils finissent. Les élèves présents autour d'eux commençaient à en avoir marre de tout ce remue ménage et émirent des bruits agacés que le couple n'entendit pas, bien évidemment. Harry essaya encore une fois de reprendre la parole mais il fut de nouveau coupé. Passablement irrité, il claqua bruyamment ses mains sur la table, attirant par la même occasion d'autres plaintes, ramenant l'attention des deux fautifs sur lui.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Il y a juste toute la bibliothèque qui a les yeux braqués sur nous mais à part ça tout est parfait » grogna-t-il tout bas.

Le couple sembla prendre conscience qu'effectivement tout le monde les regardait et ils rougirent férocement. Mme Pince pinça les lèvres de colère et retourna à ses occupations, sans relâcher sa surveillance sur les trois élèves perturbateurs.

« Désolé. » murmura Ron aux autres en levant les mains face à lui en signe de paix.

Ils grognèrent mais retournèrent quand même à leur travail. Le couple se tourna vers Harry et Ron se pencha vers lui.

« Dis, Harry, c'était toi ? Je veux dire, pour le truc de la serre... » chuchota-t-il.

Le brun ne put qu'acquiescer, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Harry ! » s'exclama un peu fortement la brune, outrée, attirant de nouveaux soupires agacés. « Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Calme-toi, cette peste l'avait mérité »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais pu t'attirer des ennuis ! »

Harry et Ron soupirèrent de concert face à l'entêtement de leur amie – petite amie, pour le roux – et se regardèrent avec compréhension.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça, au fait ? » reprit Hermione.

« Elle ne lâchait pas Drago d'une semelle. »

« Alors vous êtes ensemble ? » s'écria le roux.

« Moins fort, Ron ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Poudlard le sache ! » grogna Harry malgré le rougissement de ses joues.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente pour toi »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne. Pour sa part, Ron essaya de retenir un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser à la vision d'un Harry mort de jalousie. Malheureusement, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa un grand éclat de rire s'échapper de sa bouche. S'en fut de trop pour Mme Pince qui s'approcha d'eux à toute vitesse et les jetèrent dehors, prétextant que la bibliothèque était un lieu intime et sacré où aucun bruit n'était permis, le parc faisant très bien l'affaire pour ce genre de chose.

Dans le couloir, la gryffondor était à la limite de l'humiliation. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait été _virée _de la bibliothèque. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été _virée_ tout court. Honte à elle ! Elle se sentait minable même si c'était la faute de son petit ami. Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, dont l'un riait toujours comme un imbécile, et crispa ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je vais vous faire mais je vais tellement vous... Vous... »

Elle ne savait même pas finir sa phrase ! Pitoyable. Un sentiment de désespoir s'insinua en elle lorsque Ron et Harry se mirent à rire et elle claqua la langue.

« Vous rigolerait moins quand tout le monde vous pointera du doigt parce que vous vous êtes fais _virer »_

« Hermione, relax. Personne ne nous pointera du doigt pour ça » réussit à dire le rouquin entre deux fous rire.

La brune secoua la tête, cette fois-ci complètement désespérée. Elle les regarda puis, au bout d'un moment, se mit à rire elle aussi. Pourtant Harry se stoppa net, fixant un point derrière elle.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard. » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix à présent remplie d'excitation et partit en courant.

Il était sûr d'avoir vu une tignasse blonde passer furtivement un peu plus loin. C'était Drago ! Qui d'autre avait des cheveux aussi blonds ? Il courut plus vite dans l'espoir de le rattraper mais son copain semblait accélérer également. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Drago ! » cria-t-il à travers le couloir vide.

Le garçon ne s'arrêta pas. Il eut alors la vague impression que le blond cherchait à le fuir. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, il n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas lui répondre lorsqu'il l'appelait. Le blond tourna à l'angle d'un autre couloir, mettant encore un peu plus de distance entre eux. Harry souffla sous sa course et accéléra à nouveau. Il arriva à son tour à l'endroit où le blond avait tourné quelques minutes plus tôt et grogna lorsqu'il ne vit plus personne. Bordel.

Il rejoignit sa chambre, n'ayant plus la force de chercher Malefoy. Tant pis, il le verrait au dîner. Il s'allongea sur la moquette face à la cheminée et perdit son regard dans les flammes. Le comportement du blond était vraiment étrange, il ne comprenait rien. Un coup ils s'aimaient plus que tout, un coup ils se disputaient sans raison apparente. Il allait avoir un sacré mal de tête à ce rythme-là, déjà qu'avec sa faculté d'entendre les pensées... Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Depuis quelque temps, il n'entendait pratiquement plus grand chose. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Ça avait un côté plaisant d'entendre ce que pouvaient penser les autres même si la majorité était des futilités. Il allait devoir en parler à Mcgonagall.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle en train de dîner et bavardaient joyeusement. Harry s'était finalement endormi sur son tapis et avait loupé, par la même occasion, ses cours de l'après midi. Il essayait de suivre les conversations même si son regard cherchait souvent celui d'un certain serpentard qui ne prêtait même pas attention à lui. Bizarre.

« Harry, tu peux me passer le pain, s'il te plaît ? »

Il se tourna vers Neville et lui remit la corbeille où se trouvait l'aliment demandé puis rapporta son attention sur le blond. Son petit ami parlait avec entrain avec un autre serpentard assis à sa droite et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il le fixait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il n'était pas jaloux, non, il savait que ce minus n'était pas le genre de Drago et que c'était de lui dont le serpentard était amoureux mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir rouge. Pourquoi Malefoy préférait discuter avec un minable pareil plutôt que de le regarder, lui ? C'était _son _petit ami !

Puis comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, les yeux gris croisèrent les siens et il fut stupéfié de les voir remplit de froideur. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde puisque le serpentard se détourna aussitôt pour reprendre sa conversation avec l'autre. Harry, chamboulé au plus haut point, se leva et sortit de la salle, décidant d'attendre le blond dehors. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce qui clochait et comme l'autre semblait l'éviter comme la peste, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il attendit que Drago sorte puis le suivit d'assez loin pour ne pas être vraiment visible s'il se retournait. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

« Drago ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! » cria-t-il au blond qui s'était aussi arrêté.

Allait-il fuir de nouveau ? Le serpentard se retourna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton tranchant et avança de quelques pas.

« On ne s'est pas vu depuis ce matin, tu me manquais. »

« J'ai du mal à te croire, _Potter. _»

Malgré ses efforts, le brun ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'un sourire froid se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Si, tout va parfaitement bien. »

« Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? »

« Quelle réaction ? »

Jouait-il avec lui ? Parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'était quand même pas fou, il savait reconnaître quand ça n'allait pas chez quelqu'un, bon sang !

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'évites, ton regard est froid et tu m'appelles par mon nom. Je suis pas con, _Malefoy _»

Le blond pinça les lèvres et sortit quelque chose de son sac. Un livre. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un pas rageur vers lui et lui plaqua le livre sur le torse.

« Voilà ! Je l'ai trouvé ce matin. Je comptais te le rendre mais tu avais l'air très occupé avec Thomas. » cracha-t-il avec dégoût et mépris.

De quoi parlait-il ? Occupé ? Avec Dean ? Il avait mal à la tête d'un coup.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Oh, ne te fous pas de moi. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je vous ai vu dans ce foutu couloir ! Il te prenait dans ses bras en te disant ses stupides mots d'amour ! Et tu oses encore me regarder dans les yeux après ça ! » s'écria le serpentard.

« Après quoi ? » demanda Harry de plus en plus perplexe.

« APRES M'AVOIR TROMPÉ ! »

Le brun éclata brusquement de rire. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareil ? Lui ? Le tromper ? C'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait eu à entendre depuis la matinée ! Drago ne dut pas le prendre bien puisqu'il fit demi-tour.

« Eh, attends ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! »

Le garçon ne sembla pas le croire puisqu'il continua sa route. Harry se mit à courir puis le dépassa et se planta face à lui. Essoufflé, il essaya de se reprendre.

« Se... Seamus. »

« Quoi Finnigan ?

« De... Dean est en cou... Oh putain... En couple avec Sea... Mus ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il prit un air sceptique. Une palette d'émotions diverses traversa son visage successivement. Il l'observa attentivement et chercha dans son regard s'il devait le croire ou non. Il s'avança et gifla Harry.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Potter ! Ou je te promets, je te tue ! »

Harry était choqué. Il l'avait giflé ! Il n'y croyait pas, Drago l'avait giflé ! Le blond s'avança et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne puis l'embrassa violemment. Harry se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si tu me gifles encore une fois, c'est moi qui te tue »

Drago hocha la tête et lui fit un énorme sourire puis se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, il est très très court mais rassurez-vous, le prochain est largement plus long ET déjà prêt. Il devrait être publier d'ici quelques jours si tout va bien ! En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de ce minuscule chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerais. Bonne lecture. Et merci à Skipp7.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dans tes pensées <span>  
><strong>

**Chapitre 12.**

« Seamus ! »

L'irlandais se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Dean, le visage souillé de larmes récemment effacées. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit ses bras où se réfugia le gryffondor. Il passa ses mains dans son dos en de longues caresses apaisantes et lui chuchota des mots sans queue ni tête lorsque celui-ci se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean se dégagea de l'étreinte et renifla légèrement.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai ruiné ton pull... » rit-il légèrement en essuyant le tissu mouillé.

Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Seamus avec empressement, ayant un besoin de réconfort immédiat. L'irlandais répondit à son baiser de la même manière et il ne put que gémir dans cette bouche qui l'obsédait tellement depuis des mois. Ils se séparèrent finalement et le châtain l'observa attentivement. Il connaissait très bien Dean, il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le força à le regarder et pencha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun soupira. Par où devait-il commencer ? Il y avait tellement à dire. Il se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard, préférant se concentrer sur le parc visible à travers la fenêtre derrière Seamus. Se résignant pourtant, il reporta son regard sur lui et soupira. Il se lança, après tout il était venu pour ça...

* * *

><p>Harry et Drago venaient de passer de longues heures ensemble à se câliner et à s'embrasser, parlant parfois de tout et de rien. Ils étaient actuellement allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du blond et se fixaient en silence, seul le bruit de la pluie venait perturber l'ambiance tranquille de la pièce. Drago passa lentement sa main sur la joue du brun. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire sa chance. Il l'aimait vraiment, oui, comme un fou et il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne verrait pas sa vie sans lui. Mais que devait-il faire ? Lui demander de vivre avec lui ? Et si Harry prenait peur ? Il partirait et le laisserait seul. Non, il ne pouvait pas gâcher leur relation pour une simple et stupide envie qui lui tiraillait l'estomac depuis deux semaines.<p>

Il soupira discrètement mais Harry le remarqua.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, depuis tout à l'heure tu soupire, tu es presque perdu dans tes pensées »

Drago colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« Je pensais à nous deux »

Il entendit Harry rire légèrement et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il adorait vraiment l'embrasser, sa bouche avait un goût qui lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait chez Harry. En fait non, il aimait tout chez lui. Ses cheveux, ses mains, ses manies, son caractère, sa voix... Et la liste était encore très longue. Il nota mentalement de demander un jour à Harry ce qu'il aimait chez lui.

Le brun se leva, le faisant grogner de frustration, et partit chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau. Il revint ensuite avec un petit paquet dans les mains à qui il redonna sa taille normale d'un sort informulé et lui tendit.

« Tiens, cadeau ! » dit-il, tout sourire.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Harry passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et rougit adorablement.

« Non, en fait c'est pour Rogue mais comme j'étais pas sur, je me suis dit que ça aurait été sympa de tester l'effet sur toi avant. »

Le blond éclata de rire puis tira Harry vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Il déballa ensuite son cadeau comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire et lâcha une exclamation de surprise lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu de soie de la chemise.

« Oh Merlin, Harry ! Elle est magnifique ! » cria-t-il en la tendant à bout de bras devant lui. « Je l'adore ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

Il ponctua chaque merci d'un baiser et s'en alla à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain essayer le vêtement. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard et s'approcha du miroir sur pied. Il s'admira longuement et tourna sur lui-même. Il porta son attention sur Harry à travers le miroir qui l'observait moqueusement depuis le lit où il était affalé.

« Tu me trouves comment ? »

Le brun se leva et vint l'enlacer. Il croisa ses mains avec celles du blond et le fixa tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. Cette chemise te va à ravir. » murmura-t-il.

Drago se retourna et prit un air arrogant.

« Tout me va à ravir, Potter. Je suis parfait. »

_*Et je t'aime *_

Harry aussi l'aimait. Oh oui, il était amoureux du blond.

* * *

><p>Seamus était partagé entre l'ébahissement et la consternation. Comment était-il possible d'imposer une telle chose ? Exclure Dean de Poudlard pour <em>ça <em>! Ça en devenait presque risible.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Dumbledore n'autorisera jamais une chose pareille. Il est compréhensif. »

« Je le sais mais j'ai quand même peur. Imagine qu'il soit d'accord avec le professeur Chourave... »

Voyant que Dean commençait sérieusement à paniquer, Seamus le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Si tu veux, nous pouvons toujours aller le voir, si tu as si peur que ça. »

Le brun se décala légèrement de lui et posa son front contre le sien.

« J'aimerais bien... »

L'Irlandais hocha la tête puis lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le bureau d'Albus. Une fois arrivé devant l'énorme gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon.

« Entrez. » résonna la voix rêveuse de Dumbledore derrière le lourd panneau de bois.

* * *

><p>Le souffle lui manquait mais il s'en fichait, il voulait devenir fou si cela signifiait goûter ces lèvres pour le restant de ses jours. Il plaqua férocement Drago contre le miroir et grimaça en entendant le bruit de verre cassé.<p>

« Sept ans de malheur... » soupira dramatiquement le blond.

« D'où est-ce que tu connais les expressions moldues, toi ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en voyant la mine renfrognée de Drago.

« Le problème, Potter, c'est que tu viens de casser la seule chose qui ait vraiment une fortune dans cette chambre. Espèce de sale brute. »

« L'argent, toujours l'argent. Vois par autre chose, Amour. »

Il attira le blond boudeur vers lui et picora son cou de baisers aériens, souriant de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le blond qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de retenir ses frémissements.

« Je suis un aristo bourré de fric au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est donc... Oh... Normal que je... Je ne vois que par l'argent... »

« C'est ça. »

Le blond reprit brutalement le contrôle du baiser et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le sexe brutal. »

« Ferme-la, Potter. »

* * *

><p>Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il avait accepté ! Dumbledore avait accepté de le garder à Poudlard ! La gargouille referma son passage dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir et il se jeta voracement sur Seamus.<p>

« Merci ! C'est grâce à toi tout ça. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial mais merci quand même. »

Ils s'observèrent avec envie et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux lorsqu'un toussotement les stoppa dans leur action. Madame Pomfresh se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, une grande caisse de différentes fioles dans les mains.

« Vous voulais que je vous aide ? » demanda Seamus.

« Non, non, ça va aller merci bien. Je passais juste voir Albus pour lui remettre ceci, rien de bien sorcier. »

Le couple acquiesça tandis qu'elle les dépassait. Dean se tourna brusquement vers la femme.

« Madame ! Harry nous avait parlé d'une sorte d'épidémie. Ça s'est arrangé ? »

« Oh, ça. Ce n'était qu'un petit virus, finalement. C'est gentil de vous en informer, Thomas. »

Et elle passa la gargouille. Les deux garçons, à présent seuls, se prirent la main et se dirigèrent un étage plus bas, histoire d'être tranquilles. Seamus plaqua Dean contre un mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ferait tout pour que cela dure entre eux, il se le promettait.


	14. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment vous allez ? Moi, ça peut aller. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier de Dans tes pensées. Eh oui, cela aura duré quelques mois seulement mais bon, je devais bien la finir un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un petit (gros!) pincement au coeur car cette fiction est mon tout premier bébé et elle aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon coeur (Et pas "Dans mes pensées", mouhahahahahahaha, vive le jeu de mots ._.). J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée autant que moi. Bordel, j'arrive même pas à finir cette stupide note d'auteur. Ça signifie que c'est vraiment fini et j'ai du mal. Bon, je vais pas me mettre à pleurer sinon ça va pas le faire xD ! MERCIIIIIIIII A TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT SOUTENU ET CEUX QUI LA DÉCOUVRIRONT BIENTÔT ! MERCI INFINIMENT ! (Bordel, j'arrive toujours pas à lâcher). Merci à Skipp7 pour m'avoir soutenue tout au long de l'"aventure". Je t'aime foooort foooort foooort !**

**(L'histoire contient 13 chapitres. Ça va me porter malheur, non ? xD!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes pensées – Chapitre 13<strong>

« Fais-moi l'amour... »

Le blond sourit à sa phrase chuchotée et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, joignant leurs mains et leurs corps ensemble. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi en paix avec lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à coucher pour la première fois avec Drago et, même si le stresse était présent, il se sentait bien. Tellement bien...

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Un violent frisson le parcourra alors, comme à chacun de leurs baisers, et il entrouvrit la bouche. Drago en profita pour glisser sa langue tout contre la sienne et il partit enrouler ses mains autour de son cou. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Le corps du blond plaqué tout contre le sien n'aidait en rien et le peu de raison qui lui restait menaçait de s'envoler bientôt. Et cette langue qui dansait sensuellement contre la sienne... Le manque d'air se fit ressentir, bien trop vite à son goût, et il se détacha à regret de lui.

« Je te veux... »

Harry plaça sa tête dans le cou fin et gracile du blond et respira doucement son odeur. Drago passa tendrement ses mains dans son dos, le rythme de son cœur se calmant légèrement contre le sien. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa clavicule, faisant soupirer l'autre. Intéressant... Il mordilla ensuite la chair tendre et entreprit d'y faire un suçon. Merlin, tout ceci le rendait complètement fou. Il avait envie de toucher le blond partout, de le découvrir, de lui appartenir corps et âme. Il reprit les lèvres du blond avec possession et gémit dans sa bouche. Drago le fit reculer jusqu'au lit sans cesser le baiser enivrant et le poussa sur le matelas moelleux. Le blond se redressa légèrement et l'observa, son regard incendiaire se promenant sur son corps.

« Tu es tellement magnifique » murmura-t-il.

Le brun ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une jolie teinte rouge. Si lui était magnifique, qu'était Drago dans ce cas ? Il sourit en voyant les yeux gris voilés de désir. Lui, Harry Potter, était désiré par Drago Malefoy, son amour. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde et Merlin qu'il se fichait que cette phrase soit mièvre à souhait. Il le tira doucement par sa chemise et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, il inversa leur position et se retrouva à califourchon sur un serpentard rouge et essoufflé. Harry se pencha vers son cou qu'il suça légèrement et plaqua son bassin contre celui de Drago qui gémit. Bordel, il devait arrêter de faire ce bruit là sinon il perdrait complètement le contrôle ! Il entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise bien trop encombrante à son goût et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue face à lui. Une fois le tissu entièrement retiré, il passa timidement ses mains sur le torse découvert. La vue de ses deux pointes de chair lui mit l'eau à la bouche et il passa lentement sa langue sur l'une d'elle. Elle était salée à cause de la sueur de Drago et ce goût ne le dérangeait pas. Il entendit le garçon pousser une exclamation de surprise puis un faible gémissement, ses hanches se frottant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il enroula sa langue maladroitement autour du téton et tortura l'autre de ses doigts.

Lorsque la respiration de Drago s'accéléra, il s'arrêta et descendit un peu plus, passant sa langue sur les muscles bien dessinés. Il souffla pour se donner du courage lorsqu'il arriva au pantalon et défit la ceinture d'une main hésitante. Une main se posa délicatement sur ses cheveux.

« Harry... Tu n'es pas obligé... » souffla le jeune homme.

Le brun remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il pouvait le faire, il _voulait _le faire. Il redescendit au niveau de son entre-jambe et passa sa langue sur la bosse visible à travers le tissu. Une bouffée de courage s'insinua vicieusement en lui lorsqu'il aperçut le tremblement qui parcouru Drago et il descendit le pantalon ainsi que le boxer. Il essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et posa ses yeux sur le sexe dressé devant lui. Son souffle se coupa instantanément et il ne put détacher son regard de ce morceau de chair.

La respiration de Drago était comme en suspend, comme s'il n'osait plus faire le moindre bruit en attendant la suite des événements. Cette situation avait un côté excitant pour Harry. Lui seul pouvait satisfaire Drago. C'était grâce à lui si son petit-ami était dans cet état là et il se sentait fier. Il se saisit délicatement du sexe alléchant et déposa ses lèvres sur la tête. Immédiatement, Drago poussa un cri et se cambra.

« Oh putain ! »

Harry sourit et glissa l'érection dans sa bouche. C'était bizarre. Pas déplaisant, loin de loin, mais bizarre. Cette grosseur qui palpitait dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de gémir et il la fit glisser un peu plus dans sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, il s'obligea à respirer par le nez tandis que Drago lâchait des gémissements et des supplications à n'en plus finir. Monter, descendre, monter... Il passa ses doigts sur les testicules tremblantes dans un geste aérien.

« Merde, Harry, je vais... Je vais... »

Drago tira sur ses cheveux tandis qu'il éjacula. Fier de son effet, le brun sourit et alla embrasser le garçon à pleine bouche.

« C'était bien ? »

« C'était plus que bien »

Le serpentard inversa de nouveau leur position. Un sourire goguenard prit place sur ses lèvres et il taquina le nez d'Harry à l'aide de son index.

« A ton tour, petit lionceau »

Le lionceau en question éclata de rire tandis que le garçon s'employait à le dévêtir complètement. Une fois nu, Harry du résister à l'envie de se couvrir et fixa un point invisible sur le plafond pour faire passer sa gêne. Un doigt presque aérien sur sa joue le sortit de sa transe et il porta son attention sur son copain qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va aller ? On est pas obligés de le faire aujourd'hui, tu sais. On peut très bien attendre »

« Non, c'est bon. Vas-y »

Drago hocha la tête et s'empara d'une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, provoquant le léger froncement de sourcils d'Harry. Est-ce que, avant, le blond ramenait souvent des hommes dans ce lit ? Il secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à des choses pareilles maintenant. Ils allaient faire l'amour, il avait autre chose à penser qu'aux ex de Drago.

Le serpentard s'enduisit deux doigts de liquide et les pressa contre son intimité. Il retint son souffle, attendant le prochain geste de l'autre et se crispa lorsque le premier doigt le pénétra.

« Détends-toi, mon amour. »

Il essaya de relâcher ses muscles mais la sensation, fort désagréable, ne disparaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, pensa à d'autres choses que ce doigt en lui mais rien n'y fit, la douleur persistait. Une soudaine chaleur humide enserra son sexe et il hurla de surprise. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il croisa les yeux de Drago qui le fixait avec envie, son érection dans la bouche. Merlin, cette vision aurait pu le faire venir sur le coup. Il retomba sur l'oreiller et accrocha désespérément le drap de ses poings crispés. Il sentit le mouvement de sa bouche et de son doigt en lui et il en gémit de plaisir. La douleur disparu progressivement et Drago ajouta un second doigt. Il les courba et toucha un point en Harry qui le fit encore plus transpirer.

« Oh... Encore... »

Son cœur battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine, il allait exploser ! Le blond ajouta rapidement un dernier doigt puis se retira, laissant Harry tremblant de plaisir. Il enfila rapidement un préservatif et s'installa entre les cuisses écartées du brun.

« Prêt ? On peut toujours... »

« Je te veux en moi maintenant ! »

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'enfonça doucement en lui, prenant tout son temps pour ne pas le blesser. Harry souffla et bougea ses hanches.

« Mon dieu, ne fais pas ça... » haleta Drago.

Le serpentard bougea à son tour, sortant et rentrant dans son corps d'abord doucement puis rapidement. Leurs cris se mêlèrent à leurs gémissements, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, leurs mains se lièrent. Ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser sauvage, vital, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer trop vite. C'était trop bon ! C'était trop bon ! Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ils avaient oublié leurs noms, plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre. Partout, toujours, encore et encore.

Harry vint en hurlant le prénom de Drago tandis que sa vision tournait au blanc. Merlin... Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. Sa respiration était haletante, celle de Drago, avachi sur lui, n'était guère mieux. Il passa une main las dans les cheveux mouillés sur son torse et soupira de bien être.

D'un coup, Drago se redressa et lui envoya un sourire resplendissant.

« Je t'aime, Harry Potter. »

Le brun sourit largement et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il le regarda, ému, et embrassa son nez.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je sais »

Et il éclata d'un rire joyeux post-orgasmique. Le gryffondor se mit à rire lui aussi tout en l'observant attentivement. Il était beau, non plus que beau, et il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Et lui, lui appartenait. Ils s'aimaient et ils venaient de faire l'amour. Drago arrêta de rire et le fixa d'un air étrangement sérieux.

« Viens, on s'en va ? »

« Pardon ? »

« On quitte le monde sorcier. Toi et moi, rien que nous deux ! »

Le brun éclata à son tour de rire malgré sa perplexité.

« Ne ris pas, je suis sérieux ! »

« Mais pour aller où ? »

« Dans le monde moldu, voyons ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, interloqué. Quoi ? Que ? Comment ? S'agissait-il d'une blague vaseuse de son petit-ami ?

« Drago, tu _hais_ les moldus, je te rappelle »

Le blond fit un vague signe de la main qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas un véritable problème.

« Je pourrais survivre tant que tu es avec moi »

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment partir ? »

« Oui ! On pourrait trouver une des ces maisons dont tu m'as parlé, tu ferais un de ces horribles métiers, on pourrait bien vivre ! Et puis, on a de l'argent ! Dis oui, Harry, s'il te plaît ! »

La moue suppliante de Drago fit sourire rêveusement Harry. L'homme qu'il aimait voulait vivre avec lui ! Il voulait créer un avenir ensemble ! Une vague d'amour le submergea et il se jeta sur le blond.

« Oui, oui, mille fois oui ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, nus l'un contre l'autre. Harry se détacha et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose lorsque un bruit assourdissant résonna dans le château, faisant trembler les murs.

« Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? » cria Drago.

« J'en sais rien ! »

Il se leva prestement à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, Drago faisant de même. Une fois habillés, ils sortirent dans le couloir où tous les élèves étaient déjà rassemblés en un troupeau bruyant. Le brouhaha les empêchait de distinguer la source de ce qui s'était passé.

_* Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? *_

_* Merde, merde, merde ! *_

Harry grimaça mais s'empara de la main de Drago et se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre le bout du couloir. Peut-être avaient-ils plus de chances d'en savoir plus à cet endroit, là où il y avait moins de monde. Le professeur Rogue arriva à tout allure à l'autre extrémité du couloir et fixa les élèves avec froideur.

« Veuillez, dans le plus grand silence possible, vous rendre dans le hall sous ordre du directeur. _Immédiatement_. »

Et il se retourna à grands pas, suivi des autres élèves. Harry se tourna vers Drago et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Écoute moi bien, il doit avoir un problème quelque part dans le château. Je vais essayer de trouver rapidement Mcgonagall et toi tu vas te rendre dans ce fichu hall. »

« Quoi ? Non, je viens avec toi ! »

« Drago, écoute ! Je ne risque rien, d'accord ? Je n'y arriverais jamais si je ne te sais pas en sécurité. On se retrouvera après, je te le promet ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je refuse, tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul ! »

« Ne joue pas à ça ! Je pars quelques minutes, c'est tout. Je te rejoindrais directement après dans le hall ! »

Il vit de l'hésitation sur le visage du blond et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je t'aime. Maintenant, vas-y ! »

Drago se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa férocement avec toute son envie. Il répondit rapidement à son baiser et le repoussa légèrement.

« Vas-y ! »

Le blond hocha la tête et sortit en courant du couloir. Très bien, il devait trouver sa directrice de maison pour aller rejoindre son petit-ami, comme il lui avait promis. Il sortit à son tour du couloir et grimaça de plus belle en voyant la foule d'élève compacte. L'agitation était monstre et il du plusieurs fois élever la voix pour pouvoir passer. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put vers la tour de gryffondor, espérant y trouver la femme.

Grâce à sa chance, il la trouva au beau milieu d'un couloir du troisième étage en train de sermonner des élèves désobéissants.

« Le directeur a dit _dans le hall _! »

Les trois fautifs se dépêchèrent d'exécuter l'ordre tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers elle.

« Professeur ! »

« Monsieur Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? Le directeur à dit... »

« D'aller dans le hall, oui je sais. Que se passe-t-il, madame ? »

Mcgonagall regarda à droite puis à gauche, hésita, puis se résigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous ne savons pas, Potter. Nous pensons qu'il s'agirait peut-être d'une attaque mais nous ne savons pas encore la source. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave sont montés à la tour d'Astronomie pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. »

« Une attaque de Mangemorts ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Voldemort n'est plus depuis longtemps. Allez dans le hall, Potter. »

Le brun allait répliquer mais le regard de la femme l'en dissuada et il s'exécuta a contre cœur et couru rejoindre Drago. Il s'arrêta pourtant lorsqu'il remarqua des élèves recroquevillés qui pleuraient bruyamment dans un coin . Merlin, que se passait-il ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'un nouveau grondement, bien plus puissant, se fit entendre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il prit conscience que cela venait du hall. Drago. Drago ! Il essaya d'ignorer la sensation d'inquiétude qui se faufila en lui et descendit le grand escalier aussi vite qu'il put. Il se stoppa net dans sa course folle. Plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien du hall. Le plafond était tombé, les dalles presque toutes brisées. Plus aucun élève était présent. Une peur panique s'insinua complètement en lui. Drago, Drago, Drago ! Où était-il ?

Il apercevait des élèves dans le parc à travers les portes à demies ouvertes. Il devait sortir, Drago était peut-être dehors ! Il escalada comme il put les monts de débris, trébuchant par endroit mais refusant de se laisser abattre. Il devait le retrouver, coûte que coûte. Tétanisé. Il fut totalement tétanisé lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le perron des grandes portes. Devant lui se déroulait un véritable enfer. Le sang giclait, les corps tombaient, les sorts fusaient. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait déjà vu ce tableau pendant la guerre et il n'était nullement prêt à revivre cela ! Une poutre s'effondra derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement. Il ne devait pas rester là, c'était dangereux. Il sortit sa baguette et longea le mur extérieur, cherchant frénétiquement un blond du regard.

_*Oh mon Dieu, non, pas eux ! *_

*_Stan ! Stan, où es-tu ? *_

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin, une vingtaine d'hommes encapuchonnés se diriger vers eux. L'un d'eux leva sa baguette et lança un sort à Neville qui le para d'un habile _Protego. _Harry se mordit la lèvre et essaya d'apercevoir Drago entre les combattants et, après plusieurs minutes de tension, il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas dehors. Il reporta son attention sur les attaquants qui semblaient gagner du terrain. Des Mangemorts ? Impossible ! Tous étaient morts ou périssaient à Azkaban Alors qui étaient-ils ? Il se baissa à temps pour éviter un sort se dirigeant vers lui à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il se remit à courir. La sueur coulait sur son visage, il avait chaud et il était épuisé. Il lança un _Endoloris _sur un des hommes en noir qui tomba et se tordit au sol dans un gémissement sifflant. Le sang giclait avec plus de force, des élèves tombaient de tous les côtés et lui ne pouvait rien faire à part se défendre.

Il glissa dans une flaque de boue mais se releva aussi vite, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa vigilance. Il eut un sentiment horrifié lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu sa baguette et qu'un des hommes s'avançait lentement vers lui, s'apprêtant à jeter un sort. Il se tourna, la chercha avec frénésie. Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, il se jeta dans la boue, tâta le liquide visqueux et se retint de lancer un cri de victoire lorsqu'il sentit le bois sous sa main.

« _Protego _! »

Le sort de l'attaquant vint s'écraser contre son bouclier et Harry en profita pour lui lancer un sectumsempra. Il s'apprêta à aller aider Lavande Brown lorsqu'une tignasse blonde passa comme un éclair au loin. Drago ! Il se mit à courir tandis que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur, il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il sentit qu'un sort le percutait sur le côté droit et s'écroula au sol. Une douleur intense se faufila dans son corps et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, grimaçant de douleur. Elle allait exploser, il avait si mal ! Tout était flou, les cris autour de lui étaient voilés, il n'avait conscience de rien si ce n'était cette douleur. Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une sensation de vide en lui. Il se releva et fut pris de vertiges atroces. Qu'il avait mal à la tête... En un instant, tout lui revint en mémoire et il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était. La bataille avait cessée. Il ne sut pas comment ni qui l'avait remportée mais elle était finie. Il se trouvait là, debout au milieu du parc, baignant dans le sang. Sa chemise en était remplie de sa blessure au flanc droit. Mais ce n'était pas important, il devait retrouver Drago. Il se retourna et déglutit lorsqu'il aperçu tous les corps au sol. Quelques élèves restant avaient été chargés de rapporter les corps à l'intérieur.<p>

Harry se dirigeât vers l'un d'entre eux qui était agenouillé aux côté d'une sixième année mais se stoppa, penseur. Il n'entendait rien. Il ne percevait plus les pensées depuis que ce maudit sort l'avait touché. Alors c'était ça ? Des centaines de vies retirées contre un sort lui enlevant son don ?

Il prit une bouffée d'air, ne pas laisser la rage le submerger... Il reprit sa marche vers le jeune homme.

« Excuse-moi, je cherche mon petit-ami. Drago Malefoy. »

L'autre le regarda et lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Je suis confus, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'espère que tu le retrouvera. »

Harry acquiesça et se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur. Des sanglots lui parvenaient de tous les côtés, des gens effondrés pleuraient leurs amis perdus. La misère était totale. Même lui aurait voulu pleurer mais ses yeux restaient obstinément secs. Il aperçu Minerva Mcgonagall à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, un mouchoir à la main. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, observant l'intérieur de la salle.

« Nous avons été attaqué par un groupe de malades échappés de Sainte-Mangouste... »

Harry porta son regard sur la femme effondrée.

« J'aurais dû vous écouter, je regrette atrocement... Ils... Ils voulaient reformer une sorte de groupe de Mangemorts, comme un hommage à Voldemort... Je... On les a battu, à nouveau... »

Il acquiesça, continuant d'inspecter l'intérieur de la salle. Voyant son air perdu, la femme reprit doucement la parole.

« Nous... Nous avons pensé qu'il était préférable de... De mettre le corps des défunts... »

Elle pointa la salle du doigt et éclata en sanglots. Harry posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire. Il devait savoir, il devait vérifier. Au moins ça... Il rentra doucement dans la salle. Des familles entières pleuraient leurs proches. Des enfants, des cousins, des parents... Tous mort pour Poudlard. Et lui se trouvait là, au milieu, n'osant pas avancer là où il n'avait pas sa place. Car il n'avait rien à faire dans cet antre de paix des familles brisées par leurs pertes.

Son cœur battait bien trop fort. Il avait l'impression que ses battements raisonnaient dans la salle tel un écho venant troubler le silence uniquement brisé par les pleurs. Il avança lentement, regardant à peine les morts entreposés comme des statuts de glace dans des lits d'hôpitaux. Il fut un instant choqué de découvrir des étiquettes accrochées aux barreaux.

_John MacQuinley._

_Blaise Zabini._

_Emma Swan._

_Lydia Thompthors._

_Neville Longdubat._

_Jordan Butler._

_Nemi Dutton._

_Théodore Nott._

Il les connaissait presque tous. Des amis, des proches, des ennemis parfois, mais il les connaissait. Ils avaient grandi avec lui. Maintenant eux n'étaient plus là alors que lui restait. Il restait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Un cri attira son attention. Une mère, folle de chagrin d'avoir perdu son enfant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, laissant des sillons sur ses joues sales mais il ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Il ne sut pas quoi mais quelque chose le poussa à continuer tout droit. Il ressentait encore une douleur à son flanc mais elle semblait atténuée, cela pouvait attendre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ses mains devenaient moites. Il marcha, encore et encore, pour s'arrêter face à un lit. Un seul. Son cœur s'arrêta.

_Drago Malefoy._

**Fin.**

**(J'arrive toujours pas à lâcher, mdr !)**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (C'est c'que j'avais écrit lors du premier chapitre, je pense. Tant de coïncidences...). Certain vont penser que c'est une fin étrange, non finie, que la réaction d'Harry reste inconnue, que c'est rapide, etc... Mais c'était prévu depuis le début. A vous de vous inventer la suite ^^**

**Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que je n'écrirais plus pour cette fiction. Merci encore une fois à tout le monde. JE VOUS AIME !**


	15. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Suite à toutes vos reviews (au fait, merci!), j'ai décidé de poster l'épilogue plus tôt que prévu. Je pense que je n'avais pas précisé que cette fic' en contenait un mais bon, je l'ai mis sur mon profil donc... Vos réactions par rapport à la fin du chapitre 13 ne m'ont pas surprises, je savais à quoi je m'engageais ^^ J'espère que vous aimerait ce tout dernier chapitre bien modeste, assez court par rapport aux autres, et je vous dis à bientôt!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dans tes pensées.<span>  
><strong>

**Chapitre 14 (Ou épilogue).**

Il n'entendait plus rien, son cœur semblait comme mort. Tout comme Drago, allongé dans ce lit, pâle comme la mort. Son cœur était serré comme dans un étau, il fut pris de vertiges et du se raccrocher aux barreaux glacés. Il ferma les yeux tandis que des larmes d'impuissance et de peine coulaient sur ses joues. Il était perdu, ne savait même plus où il était. Il ne voyait que Drago, Drago, encore Drago sur ses paupières closes. Il chancela légèrement et ferma les yeux encore plus fort. Il voulait mourir, rejoindre son amour, il le voulait de toutes ses forces !

Il entendit une voix l'appeler au loin mais il s'en ficha. Il ne voyait que Drago et cette souffrance insoutenable qui l'emprisonnait dans ses filets. Il manquait d'air, il allait mourir étouffer ! Il porta une main à sa gorge et hurla le prénom de Drago de tout son désespoir. Sa voix se brisa et il tomba au sol.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, il avait froid et se sentait seul. Atrocement seul. Plusieurs voix indistinctes se faisaient entendre autour de lui dans un brouhaha confus, l'empêchant de distinguer leurs propriétaires. Une main fraîche et douce se posa sur son torse dans un geste apaisant. La seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait que penser était Drago. Il devait se relever, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre, il devait toucher une dernière fois le blond. A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes débordèrent de ses yeux en de longs sillons.

« _Harry ? » _

C'était la voix de Drago. Sa voix lorsqu'il était encore à ses côtés et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Pourquoi son subconscient s'acharnait à lui faire du mal ? Ne souffrait-il pas déjà assez pour avoir à supporter le souvenir aussi vivace de la voix du blond ? Mais il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne pourrait pas. Une douleur aiguë lui transperça le crâne et il ferma les yeux avec plus de force. Il sentit un tissu chaud sur son corps et quelque chose de moelleux sous lui.

« _Harry ! »_

La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, les autres se firent plus distinctes. La même main se promena sur ses cheveux tandis qu'un souffle léger et hésitant se promenait sur ses lèvres, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas, où était-il, bon sang ? Il décrispa les traits de son visage et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Sans succès. Il déglutit avec force et essaya de nouveau. Tout était flou et il eut le temps d'apercevoir un plafond blanc avant que son regard ne croise un rayon lumineux, lui vrillant pratiquement le cerveau. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux en poussant un grognement faible.

« Harry ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore, ce qui le poussa à ouvrir légèrement les yeux avec prudence. Il ne voyait presque rien, il distinguait juste les contours du visage du directeur penché sur lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres s'il devait en juger par le ton de sa voix.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

Il clignota des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la grande salle, les pleurs ne résonnaient plus et l'atmosphère ne se faisait plus oppressante, il était dans un lieu calme et serein. Le vieil homme ne bougea pas d'un iota, semblant l'observer attentivement, mais ses traits devinrent un peu plus nets. Harry sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge en pensant à Drago et il tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche, il ne voulait pas que son professeur le voit pleurer. Le soleil fonçait sur lui, lui donnant un atroce mal de tête qu'il essaya d'ignorer. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde puis rebattit à toute vitesse en voyant un blond assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit, le fixant avec inquiétude.

Un sentiment d'incrédulité mélangé à de l'espoir fou le submergea et il essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes mais il n'avait pas assez de forces. Il aurait voulu gémir de désespoir mais sa gorge trop serrée l'en empêchait. Le garçon était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le voir correctement et, l'espace d'un instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir se mettre debout.

« Drago ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu de l'autre. Pourtant, le blond se leva prestement et le rejoignit sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il put enfin voir nettement le visage du garçon. Drago. Son souffle se coupa et il cligna successivement des paupières. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait si peur d'être victime d'hallucinations. Le blond lui fit un sourire doux et caressa sa joue de son index.

La respiration du brun était saccadée, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait vu Drago sur ce lit... Un frisson lui secoua le corps et il se rapprocha légèrement contre l'autre. Était-il dans un rêve ? Le blond ne pouvait pas être vraiment là, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Tout était confus dans sa tête...

Il fixa les yeux gris de l'autre garçon tandis que son cœur ne s'arrêtait pas de battre aussi rapidement. Il leva sa main et la posa timidement sur celle de Drago. Le besoin de le toucher, de savoir si c'était vraiment lui, le tiraillait.

« Drago ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reposer la question. Le blond hocha lentement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Harry se tourna, surpris, vers son directeur. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence et il se sentit penaud. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. »

« Et ta tête ? »

« Affreusement mal... »

Dumbledore fut secoué d'un petit rire et le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« J'aimerais te parler seul à seul quelques petites minutes, si tu veux bien. »

Le brun aurait voulu protester, rester avec Drago, mais il avait énormément de questions à poser à Albus. Drago sortit de la pièce après lui avoir donné rapidement un petit baiser sur le front. Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu dois sûrement avoir des questions à me poser. Je t'écoute. »

« Je ne comprends rien ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il y avait tous ces morts et puis plus rien... Je... Je suis perdu... »

Le sourire qu'affichait l'homme se fanât légèrement tandis qu'il se saisissait d'une petite coupelle. Il proposa un bonbon au citron au gryffondor qui refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Très bien... . Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que cela fait cinq jours que tu es ici. Ton état était assez critique et nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Tu bougeais beaucoup à cause de la fièvre et tu répétais inlassablement le prénom de monsieur Malfoy. Cela a éveillé en nous quelques soupçons sur ce qui t'arrivait. »

Il s'arrêta et lui proposa de nouveau la coupe de bonbons que Harry refusa.

« Comme tu le sais, nous avons été attaqués. Probablement par des sorciers de bas niveau se croyant supérieurs au reste du monde. Enfin, ceci n'est pas le plus important. » sourit-il avec douceur et reprit. « Te souviens-tu du sort qui t'a percuté de plein fouet et qui a provoqué cette blessure à ton flanc ? »

Harry porta son attention sur le bandage qui enserrait son ventre puis sur Dumbledore.

« Très bien. Il a été lancé par un de nos attaquants dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom. Ce sort est puissant. Il est hallucinatoire, Harry. »

« Mais... Tous ces morts... Drago était allongé dans ce lit, lui aussi... »

Albus l'observa sérieusement.

« Il n'y a eu aucun mort de notre camp, Harry. Monsieur Malfoy est bien vivant et t'attend dans le couloir. Monsieur Thomas et monsieur Finnigan t-ont trouvé dans le parc et t-ont amené ici. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était partagé entre l'incrédulité, la stupéfaction et la joie immense de savoir Drago en vie. Son regard dériva vers la porte par où était sorti le blond. Il... Il voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras... Il avait eu tellement peur de l'avoir réellement perdu...

« Mais ce sort n'a pas eu que des effets négatifs. » reprit l'homme. « En te touchant aussi brusquement, il t'a délivré de ta capacité à lire dans l'esprit des gens comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Il finit sa phrase avec un petit clin d'œil complice et se releva du lit où il s'était assis.

« Maintenant, je vais te laisser avec monsieur Malfoy, vous avez des choses à vous dire, je crois savoir. »

Il sortit et laissa sa place au blond qui rentra précipitamment dans la pièce.

« Bordel, Harry, ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? »

Il fonça sur lui et le serra avec désespoir. Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« J'ai eu si peur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... »

Le gryffondor se décolla légèrement de lui et posa son front contre celui de l'autre garçon.

« J'ai vu des choses... Tu étais... Et je ne pouvais rien faire... »

« Chut, je suis là, je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi, promis. »

Le blond caressa le dos. Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement avec envie. Il fit passer toutes ses envies, ses peurs et ses sentiments du mieux qu'il put dans ce baiser et il fut récompensé par un gémissement de Drago. Il se détacha à nouveau du blond et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime. Si jamais je te perdais un jour, j'en mourrais. »

« Je t'aime aussi et tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais. »

**FIN ! (La vraie, cette fois-ci)**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Là par contre, c'est vraiment la fin. Vous comprendrez qu'étant une grande fan des Drarry, je ne pouvais pas tuer réellement notre Dray chéri ^^ Je vous fait plein de bisous!<strong>


End file.
